Going Back
by gilmoregirlsjunkieforever
Summary: Set during/after 7.10 Merry Fisitcuffs. Christopher reacts differently to Lorelai holding Doula and talking to Luke. Continues from 7.10 and beyond, except I use my ideas. AU javajunkie. First fanfiction. I promise it will get longer once everything is set.
1. Those Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. That's all ASP.**

**Chapter 1: Those Eyes**

* * *

There was something in those eyes. She seemed...scared? Fearful? He knew something was wrong, her eyes always gave her away. Something inside of him was saying 'follow her'; it was that gut feeling you get when you know something was wrong. He needed to go to her. He only hoped Liz would be back soon to take Doula.

* * *

They walked away from Luke and Doula. For the first time in months, Lorelai was happy. Seeing Luke with a baby. A baby that should have been their baby. She smiled the first real smile for someone other than Rory since that fateful night in May. Lorelai wasn't happy with her marriage and she knew it. Her heart was not in it. She wanted Luke. And now, she had to endure the wrath of Christopher for being around Luke and holding that baby. She knew it was coming, especially now that they were safely in her house, well more like trapped in her house. Yes, her house, never their house; it was only their house when it was Luke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Talking to the diner guy, holding that baby?"

Yep, here it comes.

"_Luke_. His name is Luke. We're friends. I was just holding his niece. It's not like I was making out with him in the middle of the street. You need to let this jealousy go. Luke and I are friends; we've been friends for ten years, I'm not letting him go completely. He was and still is my best friend."

"You'd like to be making out with him in the middle of the street."

_Yes_, she thought. But she knew better than to be honest.

"You're cracked."

"Prove you don't love him. You want to hold a baby, then let's make one."

"No. I'm not getting pregnant just to prove to you that Luke and I, as a couple, are over."

He didn't like that answer. Nope, not one bit. But she's used to it now. It's always like this.

_Crack_.

Scratch that. It's never been this bad before.

_Here we go,_ she thought as he lunged at her.

The thing is, she's been receiving this for the past few months they've been married, so she's used to it. There was always room to get away, though to avoid most of his hits. Unfortunately, this time they were in her kitchen with little room to run. He had her pinned against the counter, bruising her back more than he did last week. She'd figure she'd just get it over with, not put up a fight, enure the pain. But what he was doing...he's never been this bad. Never has he twisted her arms, smacked her face all while pinning her to the counter with his legs violently against hers. Yup, this was bad. It felt like hours until he was done. After the beating, she knew what would come next, and it wasn't happening this time. No. Lorelai Gilmore had to stand up for herself; it was now or never.

"Make me dinner. None of the pre-made frozen dinners either."

"No."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no."

He punched her in the face and left.

There was only one person she wanted right now.

**A/N: This is probably sucks as a beginning. I'm hoping to get better. This is my first fan fiction. I have some chapters written and I'll probably just end up putting them up. Depending on any reviews I get, change them up with some suggestions from reviewers. Just remember that this is definitely a LL piece. **


	2. The Help

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.**

**Chapter 2: The Help**

* * *

"Luke's," it was Lane.

"Hey, Lane. It's Lorelai," she said trying to hold herself together. "Is...does Luke happen to be there by any chance?"

"He's upstairs. Hold on, I'll go get him."

After what seemed like forever, his voice came over the reciever. "Hello?"

"Luke," the dam broke; her tears were falling. "I...I know thisis inappropriate, b-b-but can youm-maybe come over. I need you. I-I need my best friend."

"I'm coming," he replied hoping to get a dirty, but he didn't.

"Thank you."

_Oh boy, this is serious, _he thought as he left the diner.

* * *

The Volvo wasn't there. She called him crying. Said she needed her best friend. He was not sure what he was walking in to.

Cautiously, he entered the house. "Lorelai?"

"K-kitchen."

Kitchen. And she's still crying. What the hell happened. He froze.

There was his answer. He wanted to kill this guy. For more than one reason.

"Hey." He sat next to her on the floor where she had slid down to the second she picked up the phone.

"Hi."

"So..."

"I'm not happy. He gets angry too much. It's never been this bad before. I...I want him gone. God, I'm so stupid. Stupid Emily. Stupid Chris. Stupid Shrink. Stupid, stupid Lorelai. Stupid Paris."

"He's done this before?" She only nodded. "But...no one has ever seen any bruises or anything."

She sat up straighter, moved forward. Lifting her shirt to reveal her back, she spoke. "That's for planning a real wedding with you." She turned around she he could see her chest and stomach. "This is for the silence I gave him when he asked me if I still love you." Putting her shirt down, she reclaimed her spot next to Luke and looked at him. "Today is for still being friends with you; talking to you; holding Doula; not wanting kids with him. He jealous and I don't blame him because I still...I'm still in love with you. And do not say all of this is your fault; I know that's what you're saying in that mind of yours. It's mine. I jumped when I should have stayed. I should have came back and talked with you, civilized, not like some crazy woman that escaped the men with white coats. I tried to make it work with him, but I can't. My heart is not in it. Sookie knows it, Rory knows it, the town probably knows it. For once, I know it and this time, I'm not denying my feelings for you. And I screwed it all up."

_Say it, Danes. Now or never._ "Um...I was talking with April a few days ago. She started asking about you. It kind of slipped that I wish I could change what I did after I found out about April, about how much I want you back. She called me back about an hour later. Told me to go for it."

"We can go for it. I just...I have to get out of this whole mistake of a marriage."

"See...that's where the crazy part comes in. I told her I couldn't because you married Chris. But she told me to forget it even happened. April looked it up, for both of our sakes. And...well, to get married, well eloped, in France, you have to have been there or a citizen for fifty days. Legally, you're not married."

"What?" She was shell shocked, a little angry, definitely relieved. And the love she had for April, even though she only met her twice, grew so much more.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Sorry it's short. As for the France bit, I have no idea if it's true. It's been seen on so many different stories I figured I'd go with it. I feel like this chapter is a little boring and I hope readers will come back. I'll take any suggestions you have and try to work them in and give credit where due. **


	3. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Chapter one, please.**

Chapter 3: Feelings

_Previously:_

_Say it, Danes. Now or never. "Um...I was talking with April a few days ago. She started asking about you. It kind of slipped that I wish I could change what I did after I found out about April, about how much I want you back. She called me back about an hour later. Told me to go for it."_

_"We can go for it. I just...I have to get out of this whole mistake of a marriage."_

_"See...that's where the crazy part comes in. I told her I couldn't because you married Chris. But she told me to forget it even happened. April looked it up, for both of our sakes. And...well, to get married, well eloped, in France, you have to have been there or a citizen for fifty days. Legally, you're not married."_

_"What?" _

* * *

"This is explains so much now."

"What?"

"He insisted on my mother's idea of having a 'vow renewal' at the stupid party she wanted. Why he was giving me so much grief on planning a real wedding with you, as for me and him we just eloped."

"Did you point out that it was his idea?"

"How...how the hell did you know?"

"Luke's Diner, the meeting place of Stars Hollow's gossip mill."

"Oh. Yeah, I did point it out. He just got pissed, earning me last night's reward. You don't even want to know, Luke. I bet Emily knew. She's always wanted me with him, she probably knows the freaking laws in France so that's why she insisted on a 'vow renewal. Oh God!"

"What?"

"Well with your distracting me and making me forget about today's events, I forgot to call Rory! He probably went over there and told her some bullshit story." Lorelai picked up the phone and dialled Rory's number.

Rory glanced at the caller I.D and rolled her eyes. "How could you not tell me?!"

"Tell you what?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't. Please fill me in."

"Dad just left. You two are moving to freaking California! And you're pregnant! Why the hell did you not tell me?! I thought we were best friends."

"Rory...we are. We are best friends. I am not moving with him, and I'm certainly not pregnant. Hell he just...never mind. I was hoping to beat him to giving you some bullshit story."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen...just come home, soon. I think I should tell you this in person. It's important to make it ASAP."

"My classes are done for the day. I can come home now. Are you okay? You sound weird."

"I'm fine. Just hurry up. Don't worry about me I have L-things to keep me occupied."

"Well...he told her we were moving to California and that I was pregnant." Lorelai let out a sigh. "She was so pissed off. The last time she was like that was when I called her out on her true feelings for the sham of a marriage. She hates the idea of it, so I'm sure she'll be supportive. I really do think you and I should talk though, if we're going to do this again."

"Talking seems good."

"You need to let me in. I need to tell you how I'm feeling. We can't run from each other. We have to stick together. Whether it's through screaming, crying or regular old talking, we need to do it."

"Communication. That was our main problem."

"When I find something out, I tell you and..."

"When I find something out, I tell you immediately, not two months. Oh, and not keep it from you."

"Good boy. God I missed you. I have Luke boxes hidden in Rory's room at Yale. 'Cause you know, I didn't want him to find them."

"I missed you too. And the nuerotic dog. Where is he anyway."

Lorelai was quiet. "Um...he didn't like dogs, or the lists, my treating him like an actual person, the toys scattered everywhere. Rory would have taken him, but the apartment doesn't allow dogs. So, Babette took him for us. I guess she knew Chris would be leaving soon, so she didn't have a problem with it. I haven't seen Paul Anka for a few months."

"I'm sorry, but I just want to ask. Does the jackass realize that if there were any kids around toys would be scattered everywhere and you'd treat them like and actual person, like you did for the dog?"

"Oh, no. It's only okay when Gigi had toys everywhere, when she drew all over the damn walls. The poor girl never recieved any attention from him, so I was there playing mommy-dearest."

"We're getting our dog back."

"Our?" A smile spread across her face.

"Yes."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You keep staring at me in the eyes then my lips. Just kiss me already."

Their lips met and months of missed kissing was building up, until someone cleared their throat. Lorelai flinched thinking it was Christopher.

"Well...is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lorelai turned to face her daughter. "Ha ha very funny, Rory."

Rory's face turned pale. "Mom? What happened?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Hey, Luke...do you think you could go to the diner and bring back some food? Then the three of us will figure this whole mess out after I explain it to Rory."

"Sure. Burgers, fries, pie and coffee?"

"You know us too well," Rory commented. Luke left and Rory looked at Lorelai. "Explain, please. And don't forget why I found you and Luke necking on the floor."

"Okay. So...today I ran into Luke outside of Doose's. He had Doula, Liz's baby, and we started talking and I was holding her when your dad came out. He got a little jealous-"

"Did he do this?"

"Shh. Anyway, we came back and got into a fight. He wanted me to prove that Luke and I, as a couple, were over by having a baby with him. I said no. Long story short, we had a fight, he did a lovely job on my face and arms and I called Luke for help. Luke told me I'm not married, did you need to be in France fifty days before you can legally marry or elope there? I didn't. Then Luke and I decided we're going to go for it again."

"So how did dad come up with California and the pregnancy?"

"Sweets, I have no idea. Come on, it's Christopher we're talking about. Oh, did I tell you that he was insistent on a 'vow renewal' at that stupid party?"

"Because he knew the marriage was fake?"

"Exactly my thoughts. And it was Emily's idea."

"You think Grandma came up with the whole plan? Knew the whole time?"

"It's possible. So...how are you feeling about all of this."

"Well, relieved that you and dad are over, not even married. Excited that Luke is back. Mad because of what Christopher did to you. Confused about Grandma."

"Kid, there's one more thing. This is not the first time he's done this to me."

"Huh?"

Lorela showed Rory the exact same thing she showed Luke earlier that day.

"That rat bastard." After a few moments of silence, Rory spoke up again. "So...are you okay? With all of this. I mean it's a lot to take in in one day."

"I'm okay with parts of it. The whole Christopher beating; not okay. The fake marriage; definitely okay. Luke and I back together; over the moon."

"Good. You deserve this...the being happy part that is."

**There's chapter 3. I had some help from a friend write this. The story will be better after chapter 4 or 5. The chapters will definitely be longer rather than 700 words. Suggestions are always welcome just PM or leave a review. Chapter 4 will come sometime tomorrow or Tuesday.**


	4. Revelations Revealed

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please**

Chapter 4: Revelations Revealed

The next morning, Lorelai was confused on where she was for the first couple of seconds after waking up. Then it all came back to her. She got up to look around the apartment.

"Luke?"

Silence. She decided to head downstairs to find Luke, once again forgetting the diner would be open. Lorelai emerged from behind the curtain and froze upon seeing the diner full of customers.

The diner crowd grew silent and stared in one particular direction. He followed their path.

"Sorry, I forgot the diner would be open. Um...I'm gonna go back up."

"I'll bring some food up soon."

As she was heading back up the stairs, she heard their 'whispers'.

"I can't believe she's doing it again!"

"I never thought Lorelai was the cheating kind of girl."

"Guess she'll never learn."

There were more, but she blocked them out as she headed back to the diner.

"Hey, I'm right here! You don't know what the hell is going on in my life! No, I didn't cheat on Christopher! My marriage; it was a sham. Me and Christopher; over. Me and Luke; none of your damn business!" Then she turned on her heal and ran back up the stairs.

Luke figured a couple of minutes would be good enough for her to cool down before he went up. After two minutes were up, he entered his apartment and found her staring out the window that overlooked the town square.

"Hey," he spoke softly as to not scare her.

"Hi."

"Where did that come from?"

"I just...I have so much on my shoulders right now. There's the whole Christopher thing, my illegal marriage, wondering if Emily knows, how Rory is handling all of this and the new us. And they were down there, talking as if they knew the whole situation. I just snapped. I'm sorry. Stupid Lorelai forgot the diner was open, again, and waltzed in there in your sweats and flannel. Ugh! They just got to me. Jeez your rants are rubbing off on me."

"Don't be sorry; they shouldn't be in your business."

"But I can see what they mean and why they would say all of that..."

"Don't worry about what they think. We know the real situation, they don't."

"Okay. You're great at this calming people down thing."

"Thanks."

"I have to get ready. Rory's driving back from Yale and meeting me here. I'm supposed to be 'wedding planning' with Emily today, but Rory and I are going to brave her and find out if she knew, as per our agreement last night. I don't know though...there's just something telling me that she knew about the whole thing."

"You come back here tonight. I don't want you going back to that house until you've got a restraining order on him."

"You're such a good protector! I'll be down in an hour."

Two hours later, the two Gilmore girls found themselves at the elder Gilmores mansion in Hartford. They stood, staring at the intimidating oak door.

"Here we go."

"It'll be okay, Mom. If it turns out she knew, we'll get through it, together. Just slowly approach it."

"Okay. Alright. Ring the bell, I guess."

_Ding dong._

Emily Gilmore herself answered the door. "Hello, Lorelai. Rory! What a wonderful surprise! Are you here to help your mother and father make plans?"

_There goes taking it slowly,_ Rory thought. But before she could answer, Lorelai spoke.

"Christopher is going to be here?"

"Of course, Lorelai. It is his party too."

"Not a party," Lorelai muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a party. It's a wedding. I'm not legally married."

Emily narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "How do you know about that?"

"A friend was kind enough to inform me of it. Unlike my 'family' who knew it wasn't legal. Just cancel all the plans. There is no party. There is no wedding. And do you know what the saddest part of this whole thing is? That I'm not even surprised that you tried to trick me into legally marrying Chris. Let's go, Rory."

"I'll be out in a minute." Rory turned to face her grandmother. "This is low, even for you. She's not happy, you know. Of course you don't! You always ignore your daughter's true feelings unless you feel the same way. I'm glad all of it was illegal. Tell Christopher to pick up his things by tomorrow at five. Any later than that and it will all be in the trash. Goodbye, Grandma."

To release the tension and emotions from the afternoon's visit to the Gilmore mansion, Lorelai and Rory decided on retail therapy. Happy with their purchases, the returned to the car and began the drive back to Stars Hollow.

"I can't believe she knew," Rory continued her rant she had started twenty minutes ago.

"I can. Whatever, it's over. I have you and Luke. And I'm getting Paul Anka back. That's all I need. Let'd go eat at the diner. I have strict orders to stay away from the house until I can get a restraining order on Christopher."

The ride was continued in silence.

"Well, she knew," Lorelai announces when the entered the almost empty diner.

"Why doesn't that shock me?"

"Because it shouldn't."

"Oh, Mom, I told Grandma to tell him to pick his things up by tomorrow at five and that any later than that and it'd be in the trash."

"Thanks, Sweets. You staying here or driving back to Yale?"

"I'm staying with Lane. You know, girl time before the twins come. Meet you here for breakfast?"

"You got it. See you tomorrow."

Rory turned at walked out, leaving just Luke and Lorelai.

"And then there were two," Lorelai stated.

"Go on up. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Lorelai nodded and headed up the stairs. She entered the apartment and sat on the couch. As she sat down, she noticed a book on the side table. Curiousity got the better of her and she opened it up.

It was a scrapbook that was homemade. The pages were filled with every picture Luke and Lorelai took together, before and during their relationship. That just left her wondering; who made it. She already knew that Luke wasn't the artistic type.

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this. I'm trying to make it flow smoothly without making the chapter a mile long with rambling and meaningless details. This chapter was created by both myself and I friend during our chemistry period, so if it seems rushed that's why. Thank you for the reviews. More updates to come! Please feel free to leave suggestions in a PM or review.**


	5. Going Slow

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please**

Chapter 5: Going Slow

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. The creator of the book is revealed. **  
**Nancy and Scarlet3086: I put the chapter up as soon as I could since you wanted to know who made the book :) I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Lorelai stayed on the couch flipping through each page in the now thick book. Each page has a unique layout. Midway through the book, footsteps were heard entering the apartment.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did this come from?"

Not knowing what she was talking about, Luke walked over toward Lorelai to see was it was exactly that she was looking at. A blush came across his face. "Oh...that."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I guess it was about three months ago. April was here and she was looking for something to do. She came across a box full of pictures...those pictures in the book. I didn't know she found them until about a week later when she came for a visit. Told me it was a gift..."

"April made this?"

"Yeah. She has an art class in school. Actually, she made it for two reasons. One was to show how much there was between us through the years, and the other was for a project grade. After she came to me and showed me, she explained that there was a project for her psychology class. She wanted to tell the story of 'us' and each picture. It was basically a report that she wrote on it. It should be in the back of the book; I know she put it back there."

"I...wow. I can't believe she made this. You said it's in the back of the book?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai continued flipping through the book reliving each memory. There were photos in there Lorelai never even knew were taken; she'd ask him about that after the report. "When did we take so many pictures?"

"Most were candid."

"Huh." Flipping to the last page, Lorelai found the report. "Well, here we go...did you ever read it after you told it to her? Just to see if April added any extra details in there."

"I did."

"Well, now it's my turn."

_If anyone were to ask about a simple small town's golden couple, the residents of Stars Hollow would name Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. It is said that the two seemed oblivious to the fact that there was an attraction between them, until you ask them directly. When talking to Luke, he openly admitted that from the first day Lorelai Gilmore walked in his diner, he knew she was the perfect woman. Yes, when they met he told her to just sit down and shut up; but Luke justifies that. He says that it was a busy day and the woman wouldn't stop begging for coffee. The two danced around each other for years before finally getting together. The townspeople said that there was a spark in her eyes and an unusual smile on his face when the other was brought up or seen. Love was in the air. A resident of Stars Hollow gave her statement; "the two walked on eggshells around each other for years. One was always jealous when the other had a significant other. We were all ecstatic that day Lorelai revealed their relationship. Poor girl came down to the diner with bedhead hair wearing Luke's flannel. Everyone was so excited when they got engaged." Though I have only met Lorelai Gilmore twice, it is easy to tell how head-over-heals she is for Luke Danes. Her bright and comedic personality is just what Luke needed in his life. To every person's dismay, their golden couple broke up. Many reason float in the air, but the only response to trust is one that comes from Luke and Lorelai. When asked, Rory Gilmore, Lorelai's daughter, stated, "they are just what the other needs to complete their life. I just hope they get their act together soon and realize it." To today's date they are still broken up, but I have faith that this 'golden couple' as they are commonly known as will reconcile and finally commit to the other. When the stars align, the two separate lives will come together again. _

"Luke. April is something else. She's a great kid." Yes, it was the truth that Lorelai honestly thought this, but she could not help but feel last years pain. Lorelai closed the book and placed it back on the table. She needed to clear her head; without saying a word, she got up and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Lorelai closed the toilet seat and sat down. Her head was swimming with thoughts.

_Why didn't he come after me that night?_

_We could have had a baby by now._

_Does he even want anymore kids?_

_Why did April choose 'us' to be the topic of her project?_

_Does she really feel that way?_

_Are we ready to start up a relationship again?_

_Is he really going to let me in this time?_

She sat there pondering over these thoughts when memories of the last year began to emerge. The lies, unspoken words, and actions not made. Lorelai still holds this pain deep down, and after months of being separated, she's wondering if the pain will ever subside. Her second broken engagement. She can't help but feel that pang of hurt that courses through her body when she thinks of how Luke kept April from her. Those awful words she said in front of the diner, walking away, everything from that night is nothing but a pain in her heart.

Now that she's thinking about it, she only went to Christopher for comfort. She wanted a friend, at first. But that quickly escalated to her wanting to hurt Luke as much as he had hurt her. And boy did she succeed at that. She felt like an ass for it. Now she knows that she only started up with Christopher again to fill the void in her heart and to have a rebound. _What a mistake that was, _she thought.

Lorelai couldn't handle the thoughts and memories that flooded back to her. She came in here to clear her head, not to think. The wall was broken; tears were falling. After looking at that book, after ready that report, she now knew, if it was not clear before. She now knew how bad she screwed up. Lorelai had a great thing going and just because of some words from a shrink she threw it all out. Now she knew. If they are going to do this whole Luke and Lorelai relationship again, they needed to set things straight. They needed a fresh start. If they are going to prove they can do it this time, they need to start out new.

Getting up, she rinsed her face with cold water hoping it hid the tear tracks. She needed to get back out there. It was time to talk this out.

She emerged from the bathroom to find Luke still sitting on the couch. "We need to talk," she spoke seriously.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Well, that depends if you choose to optimistic or pessimistic." She took a deep breath and announced, "We need to talk things out. Talk everything out."

"O-kay," he drew the word out, not knowing where she was going with this.

"First things first...April. That book, that report...it got me thinking. Are you seriously letting me in this time? Because if you aren't, I can't be in this. It will bring back too much pain and memories I'd rather forget."

"Yes. Yes, I am letting you in this time. You _will_ be a part of April's life. And I'll handle Anna this time."

"Okay. So...she wrote that she was hoping for us to get back together. Was she serious?"

"Yes. Man the lectures I received after the break up...and she was the one that told me about France, remember?"

"How could I forget? I love her for that. But...why exactly did she choose 'us' for her project?"

"It first started out as a 'just for fun' project to keep her busy. But that turned into her art project since it was coming out so nice, then it finally ended up as her psychology project. Something about how a human thinks and their feelings or attraction or something like that."

Lorelai was stunned. She was stunned and confused as to why a girl she hardly knew would use her in a project. Clearing her mind of even more thoughts, she remembered her next order of business. "I think we need a fresh start. If we are going to prove we are making it work, we need a fresh start; not picking up where we left off. I'm talking you pick me up for dates and we wait to have sex instead of jumping the gun this time. And this, what we're doing now...this is the communication we were talking about. We need to keep it up. I mean it, Luke. This is our third and final chance at being to together and I am determined to make it work."

"Are you done now?"

"Until I think of something else."

"Okay. I completely agree. We jumped. We are not doing that this time. You and me, it will work out."

"Alright." They sat in silence until Lorelai broke it. "Hey, Luke...where did most of those pictures come from?"

"Well, some were from Rachel. Like the one of us on the bench at the fire light festival. The others were from Kirk. Most of them were given to me after we broke up."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope April making the book doesn't disappoint you. I thought maybe I should make it her engagement ring, but then I thought that they were jumping too fast. I mean, it's been less than 72 hours since they got back together. The book was just an idea I got when I found my own from what my friend and I used for our mid-term project in psychology back in January. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)**


	6. Mother Daughter Bonding

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please**

**Thank you for all the reviews. :)**

Chapter 6: Mother Daughter Bonding

It was the middle of the day when she received the phone call. Lorelai was in the empty diner spending her lunch hour with Luke.

"Take it outside," Luke spoke gruffly.

"When will you ever learn?" Without checking caller I.D, Lorelai answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting days for you!"

Shocked by the sudden phone call, Lorelai was unable to think of a whitty comeback. She had to go with the semi-truth. "I've been out. But it's nice that you waited three days after the fact. I haven't been back to my house; did you get all of your things?"

"It's _our_ house, Lore. My things are staying right where they are."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and when Luke gave her a concerned look, she mouthed 'Christopher' to him. "Guess you didn't get the memo from Emily or my daughter. We're over Christopher."

"No, we're not. We'll be over when I say we're over. We said 'til death do us part'. Get home. We need to get to Hartford with Emily for plans."

"Christopher, we never said 'til death do us part'. It was all fake! You know that, Emily knows that and now, I know that. I can't believe you guys thought you would trick me into marrying you legally. I told Emily to cancel the plans. Rory was there with me when I told her. We're done. Now get your things from my house by six. You're lucky Rory hasn't been home or it's be at the dump by now."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Lorelai could her the wind through the receiver so she thought that he was on his way out of Stars Hollow. No such luck.

The knock on the diner's door was hard and heavy. Both Luke and Lorelai turned their heads to the door and had an equally stunned look on their face. Unlike Lorelai, Luke had anger written on his face while Lorelai had fear. Knowing that no good would come out of any possible scenario, Lorelai told Luke to just let him in.

Christopher entered and gave Lorelai a distasteful look. She was standing behind the counter with Luke at her side.

"So this is where you've been? Cheating on me. Didn't you learn you're lesson the last time? You lose the love of your life when you cheat. Luckily for you, I'm willing to look past that and pretend this never happened. Now just come with me and we'll go plan our party some more," Christopher stated calming.

"Yes, this is where I've been, but I haven't been cheating on you. We were over the day you laid your hands on me in the worst possible way. And the love of my life? He's standing right next to me. I got him back. You were just a fill in; a rebound. The party, as you so calmly call it, is cancelled. I've informed Emily of that. Obviously she doesn't know how to listen either."

After hearing that, Christopher made a move to start walking towards Lorelai, his hands made in fists. But he was stopped when a hand touched his shoulder.

Without saying a word, Luke pulled Christopher back, turned him around and shoved him out of the door. It was a hard shove, a shove that caused Christopher to land square on his ass.

Needless to say, Lorelai spent the rest of the day helping out at the diner.

Four hours after the Christopher incident occured, Babette came running in the diner with Patty on her heels.

"Is it true?" Babette asked out of breath.

"Is what true, Babette?"

"That you and Christopher are over? I just seen him moving all his stuff out of the house. he looked pissed too."

"Well," Lorelai grew a smile on her face, "that's good. Saves me the trouble of throwing it all out."

* * *

She was in her house for the first time in 72 hours. Memories were brought back. The good, the bad and the in between.

The first time Luke brought her home after a date, their 'first time' at her house, showing Luke her wedding dress, the comfort he gave her when Rory left.

Coming home after sleeping with Christopher,Luke showing up ready to elope after she slept with Christopher, all the abuse from Christopher, Christopher moving in. Gigi taking over the kid role.

There were so many memories, but it was too much to wrap her mind around. Changes needed to be made. _Big _changes needed to happen.

Lorelai grabbed a pen and paper to start a 'to-do' list that she knew was waste because she would just lose it anyway. Lorelai scribbled furiously on the paper.

_New bedroom set_  
_New bed sheets etc_  
_Get Rory to bring Luke boxes_  
_Repaint Rory's room_  
_Get new floors_

Satisfied with her list, she decided to get started. Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Mom. Good timing, class just ended."

"Oh, good. Listen are you coming home this weekend?"

"I was planning on it."

"Good. I need you to bring all those Luke boxes. Big changes are happening this weekend."

"Ooh! Please tell!"

Lorelai read of her list, "and lastly, you need to pick a color paint for your room. Your sister decided to become the new Picasso."

"Uh huh. So basically we're shopping this weekend?"

"Basically yes."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Pleased with the phone call, Lorelai got up and began throwing anything that reminded her of Christopher out in trash bags; he doesn't deserve another box.

* * *

Rory arrived home the next night after a hellish Friday night dinner with her grandparents. It was 2005 all over again. Rory was giving Emily the cold shoulder again while she was sweet and loving with Richard, much to Emily's dismay. The treatment Emily was receiving from her family is what sparked the arguments. They were words Rory heard before, but for some reason, they meant so much more now. Yes, that is what ended dinner early that particular Friday, much to Rory's enjoyment.

"I'm home!"

"Hey, Sweets. It's early, was dinner canceled?"

"No, not canceled. There were dirty stares, cold shoulders, some yelling. Emily didn't like it, I guess so she ended dinner."

"That's Emily for you. Not to change the subject but...do you have my boxes?" Without waiting for a response, she headed out the door. Upon seeing the car, she stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Were there really this many boxes?"

"Oh, yes there is. You should thank Lane for letting me store some over at her place. But, yeah...these are all twenty Luke boxes. Have fun getting them out, they're pretty jammed in there."

"Funny, funny girl. Come help Mommy, the woman who gave you life, who sheltered, clothed and fed you, who bought you all the books your little heart desired."

"Stupid childhood," Rory grummbled jokingly.

"Be nice and I'll buy you something pretty tomorrow."

"...it's be best to start with what's in the trunk. Faster and easier to get out."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Okay, we've had our food and coffee fix," Rory started.

"And I had my Luke fix."

"Dirty!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter! So, food, coffee...I think we're ready to go tackle shopping."

Stores were roamed. Sales were seen. Bags were full. Her credit card tired. Five hours were spent shopping. The two Gilmores managed to buy everything on Lorelai's list and then some. They walked out of the mall, arms loaded with bags.

"Feet hurt," Rory complained.

"Pedicures?"

"Yes, please!"

The nail salon was only five minutes away from the mall, so it was a short and silent ride. They were immediately seated at the pedicure tubs after picking their colors.

"So, how are you really doing?" Rory asked, wanting to know her mother's true feelings and thoughts.

"Um...I'm releived. Relieved the marriage was fake, relieved all his stuff is gone. A little pissed. Pissed at Christopher and Emily for hiding the truth about France, pissed at myself for letting that relationship go on for so long. Happy that Luke and I are trying again. Sad that you can't have you parents in the same place. Yeah, that's about it."

"All those feelings floating in Lorelai Gilmore's mind?"

"My brain is a wild jungle full of scary gibberish. I'm wearing my green dress, I wish I was wearing my blue dress. My blue dress is at the cleaners. The Germans were gray, you wore blue. Casablanca. Casablanca is such a good movie. Casablanca, the white house, Bush. Why don't I drive I Hyrbrid car? I should really drive a Hybrid car. I should really take my bicycle to work. Bicycle, unicycle, unitard, hockey pock, rattle snake, monkey, monkey under pants..."

"Hockey puck, rattle snake, monkey, monkey underpants?"

"Exactly. And on top of that are my feelings over all of this. It's a crazy mess in there."

"I would say."

"So, you asked me about how I feel, what about you? This has to be hard. Are you dealing with this okay?"

"It's just a mixture. All you need to know is that I am happy you weren't really married, that you are done with Christopher and are back together, taking it slow, with Luke," Rory finished with a smile on her face.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter but knew that there was something else she was thinking about.

"I got a call from Grandma today..."

_Ahh, yep there it is._ "Oh? What did she want?"

"Well...she told me last night's behavior was inappropriate. That I'm turning out just like you. She's pissed you cut contact off with her and stopped going to dinners. Before I left last night I told them I wasn't coming for dinner anymore. So she called to tell me that if we kept it up, she'd stop payment on Yale."

"Rory, she's just doing it to get to me. And to try and trick you back into that house. Besides, Grandpa loves you; he would never let her do that."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story last night. I had already written the next chapter for New Beginning on my computer so I just posted that. I will be adding two chapters tonight for Going Back to make up for last night. Hardly any Luke in this chapter because I wanted to get a little Lorelai/Rory action in. At this point, Christopher will most likely NOT turn up again :) Reviews are welcome as well as suggestions. I wanted to use Lorelai's ranting quote from 7.11 :)  
**


	7. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 7: Family Matters

On her day off, Lorelai decided to be stay in the diner with Luke. They have been staying true to their agreement of going slow. Their days included going to work, meeting at the diner for whatever meal each were available for and just talking; everything a couple who has been through hell should do. But on this particular day, Lorelai had to take over the diner when Luke flew off the handle after getting off the phone with someone.

She didn't think much; it was probably a supplier calling saying there was a problem with his order. Then the shoe dropped. Lorelai felt her heart wanting to jump out when she heard Luke's fuse blow.

"I told her about us. That we were back together. She hates it, doesn't approve. Now she's keeping April away from me! She's leaving and going to New Mexico. New Mexico, Lorelai! Who does she think she is...keeping me from my daughter again! That's not going to happen this time. Do you know what this means?"

Lorelai was afraid to answer. She didn't want the answer to be the one that she feared the most each time he talked to Anna. _This is it,_ she thought. "Um..."

"I have to take her to court! It's not fair to April!"

_Oh. That's what this means. Wait...still bad._ "Luke, she can't keep you from your daughter. Believe me, I know from years of experience that a parent, Anna, cannot keep a child away from the other biological parent, you, unless said parent gave away their rights or have some kind of restraint order. I know this because I wanted to do it so badly with Rory. Why don't you go upstairs, cool off. I'll be up when there's a lull. We'll come up with something." Lorelai knew that he was serious about having her in April's life if he agreed to having her help and was relieved when she heard him agreeing.

* * *

While Lorelai was downstairs running the diner, Luke was upstairs. He knew that by the time Lorelai came up his temper would have calmed a little and he would have a list of what he wants ready.

He thought it must have been a slow day if Lorelai was already heading up this early. But his temper was down and his list ready.

"How are you doing? ...stupid question. Did you figure out what you're going to do? What's our game plan here?" Without a word, Luke just handed her the list. "This would be..."

"When I want April here. In Stars Hollow with me and you."

Lorelai nodded her head, biting her lip not wanting to point out he would need to sue for this. But she had to tell him, Anna would only turn him down. It's best to have it on record, given by the law. "Um...you know that this means you would have to sue Anna for custody, right?"

"I guess. Know any good lawyers?"

"Weelll...I'm still talking to my dad, I'm sure he can help us out. _He_ likes you. Look, I'm having lunch with him later today, I can talk to him then for you if you want."

"Thank you. So she can't keep April from me?"

"I can one hundred percent guarantee you that Anna cannot keep April from you. Yes, as her mother she can make decisions for her, but you have a say too. Anything you need, you ask me and I'll do it."

Luke got up from the table he was sitting at and pulled Lorelai to him. He grabbed her wrists gently. "I just need you to go through the with me."

"All in, I promise. I'm here for you." Luke nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Well that was a cheap one," Lorelai joked.

"It's one. You probably have that lunch soon, right?"

Lorelai check her watch. "Damn! Okay, I'm going. I'll talk to him and tell you all about it tonight. My place at seven?"

"Seven ten." Lorelai smiled to herself, pleased that he is the only guy that ever remembered that about her.

* * *

Lorelai pulled up to the restaurant in Hartford and was showed to Richard's table. Upon arrival, Lorelai stared at who sat there and she turned away. _Yeah, so much for still talking to him. _She should have known that it was too good to be true that her father was on Lorelai's side. Of course he wasn't, no one was in her family besides Rory. She also should have known that it was all too easy to escape from the restaurant without a fight.

"Lorelai Gilmore! You get back in that restaurant right now!"

"No. What part of I don't want to see you anymore do you not understand? I actually thought Dad was on my side with this whole thing but guess what! He's not. What the hell is it with the Gilmore family?! Always going against their own member for someone else. Whatever, I'm leaving. Stop calling me, Emily." Lorelai was infuriated. It was all too good. Christopher leaving so easily, Emily actually backing off, Richard still wanting to have a relationship with her. She wasn't sure how, but she ended up back at her house in Stars Hollow. Lorelai went inside and clicked the answering machine on as she went to the fridge to pull out Chinese food."

_"Lorelai, this is your father. I would like to know about what happened today at the restaurant. Call me back when you can. Goodbye."_

She couldn't believe the nerve of him. How the hell did he not know what today was about? She thought back to what she and Rory talked about after the previous Friday's dinner. Lorelai was pretty sure that Rory told her that Richard was ignoring Emily. Maybe he was just in a bad mood? Well, there's only one way she would find out.

"Richard Gilmore please."

"Richard Gilmore speaking."

"Hey, Dad. So...I got your message. What happened today a lunch? Your wife coming with you for one."

"Emily can join us if she'd like. It was her idea."

"Of course it was," Lorelai mumbled. "Did she even tell you what happened? Or is she still planning that damn party?"

"No, she didn't. As far as I know she is still planning."

"Figures. Look, here's what happened. This...thing happened between Christopher and myself. A thing that ended our marriage, but the thing is we were never married! That whole party Emily wanted us to have? All a trick of getting me to legally marry Christopher. They were in cahoots and neither bothered to tell me. Do you want to know how I found out?"

"I would."

"Fine. The thing led to Christopher abusing me and then me calling Luke. Yes, Luke, that Luke. My ex-fiancee, who is now my boyfriend, Luke. See, neither of us were really over each other. I called Luke when it happened. He came and he told me that his daughter told him that my marriage was fake. It was all a lie. How can I even believe anything that Christopher has ever said? He just got so mad when I said I wouldn't get pregnant just to prove that I didn't love Luke anymore. It's true, I couldn't because my next baby is supposed to be Luke's. And if I have any say about it, it will be."

"Your mother knew about France?"

"Yes. Christopher did too."

"Let me get this right. Your mother and Christopher knew it was fake. Then they planned that party and were using it as a way to trick you into legally marrying Christopher. A thing...which I am led to believe is abuse had you call Luke for help. Luke then told you that his daughter informed him of the marriage and told you. And now you and Luke are together again."

"Yes."

"I cannot believe her!"

"Dad, it's Emily Gilmore. What surprises me is that I wasn't even surprised that she knew and kept it from me. But is me not talking to Emily going to cause a rift between us? Because I have no beef with you."

Richard took what his daughter was saying into consideration. It occurred to him that, yes, he did still want a relationship with her and yet again it was put on the line because of Emily. He knew that this time meant Lorelai was out forever. "No, we will be fine. Say, did you ever eat lunch?"

Putting the chopsticks down in guilt and surprise, Lorelai answered, "no but I was about to order something."

"Let's meet up. I can come to you if you'd like. We can meet at Luke's."

"Actually...that would be great. There was actually something I wanted to ask you at lunch, but now Luke and I can ask you together."

"I will be there in an hour." The call disconnected and Richard sat back in his chair trying to figure out what his daughter and her boyfriend would have to ask him. His mind kept coming to one conclusion; a wedding.

Oh how far off Richard was.

**A/N: Three chapters are going up by tomorrow night! I got distracted by a little thing I call homework. I am writing chapters for both of my stories and more will be up for New Beginning this weekend :) If this chapter seems kind of quick, sorry. This was an expansion of an outline I had written in a notebook during my chemistry class. Thank you for the feedback! Please review or make suggestions. **  
**Scarlet3086: Thanks for your review for the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I feel that so far it was the best chapter. There will most likely be some more Lorelai/Rory action soon :)**


	8. Caving

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please**

Chapter 8: Caving

Richard arrived at the diner thirty minutes after his phone call with Lorelai. The bell above the door jingled announcing his arrival.

From her seat at the corner table, Lorelai watched her father walk in. "Dad, over here." Rochard heard his daughter and began to walk to the table.

"Hello, Lorelai. I must apologize for your mother's behavior."

"Dad, please. Please do not bring her up. I'm done with her. You, however, are stuck with me. I just don't want to think about that right now. Right now, all I want is to have lunch with my dad."

"Of course, Lorelai. Now, tell me, what is it you need to talk to me about with Luke?"

"We were wondering if you knew any good family lawyers? See, April, Luke's daughter...well she had been coming around for visits, but now her mother stopped them and is moving her to New Mexico. Luke made a list of when he would like to see her. All we need is a good lawyer."

"Of course! Grant Mitchell. He is the best family lawyer I know of. I can set something up if you'd like."

"Really? Thank you, Dad."

"It's not a problem. Now, you and Luke?"

For once in her life, Lorelai had seen that her father was genuinly interested in her life, actually approving her choices. Just hearing this she knew that she could tell him everything. Lorelai blushed but had a smile spread across her face. "We're working things out and going slow. But, yes, we are together and we are determined to make this work this time."

Richard returned the mile wide smile that Lorelai wore when she spoke of Luke. "I am happy to hear that. He is a fine man for you. At first I thought he was beneath you, but having seen the two of you and hearing how you talk of him I know that he is just right for you. I always wanted you to be with Christopher, however once that actually happened, I could see that you were not happy with him. We should have listened twenty-three years ago; I am sorry that we did not."

"Took me long enough to see it. I can't believe how mad he got because I said I wouldn't get pregnant just to prove that I didn't love Luke anymore."

Richard was amazed. Lorelai has never been this open with him since she was a young child. He knew he was lucky that Lorelai had not cut of contact with him as she did so to Emily. _Emily,_ he thought. Only Emily woul know how to mess up something so right in their daughter's life. They claim to only want the best for her; to see her happy. But it was in front of their faces this whole time. Luke is best for her and she is happy with Luke. Like so many others in Stars Hollow, Richard was thankful for that the stars had alligned yet again. "You made the right decision, Lorelai."

* * *

Emily was infuriated. Not only did her daughter blow this whole disagreement out of proportion, but her own husband went behind her back to have lunch with their daughter, who, she might add, cut contact off completely from her parents. She needed to do something. Something that would hurt Lorelai as much as all the pain Lorelai had caused the Gilmore name. And there was only one source for that much pain.

"Hello?"

"Rory, it's your grandmother."

"Oh. Hi, Grandma."

"I just wanted to inform you that Miss Celine will be here tomorrow for your dress fitting at two."

"Dress fitting? Dress fitting for what?"

"Your mother didn't tell you? She changed her mind. The fitting is for the wedding that will finally happen."

Rory sat on the other end of the phone dumbfounded. "The...I have to call you back." Rory slammed her phone shut and picked up her keys and stormed out of her apartment. The drive to Stars Hollow flew by. Parking at the house, Rory could tell no one was home. After trying the Inn, Rory knew where Lorelai was without any help. Furiously Rory walked into the diner and spotted her mother having what looked like a good lunch going on with Richard. _Not for long_, Rory thought.

"What is your problem?! One man can't make you happy so you run back to your latest ex?! I thought you were better than that. You're not the Lorelai Gilmore I once knew."

"What are you talking about," her mother asked baffled by her daughter's outburst.

"You're still marrying Dad!"

"What? Did he tell you this?"

"So you admit it then!"

"No! God, Rory; I'm with Luke! Your father is out. Never happening again! Where the hell is this coming from, anyway?"

"Grandma called me. She told me my dress fitting is tomorrow; that you changed your mind."

"Emily," both Lorelai and Richard stated simutaneously, both infuriated.

The town of Stars Hollow sat in the diner watching the floor show that seemed to come with their meal for the night. Each had their own thoughts on what happened to cause the divorce and after hearing Rory's outburst and some eavesdropping on Lorelai's conversation with Richard, they were sure to start buzzing again. But if there was one thing they all knew, it was that the outcome of a pissed off Gilmore was never pleasant. Not one bit. The town knew that if Lorelai was truly upset over something then she'd be in a funk for days. This would be the start to those many days.

Emily Gilmore. All that comes with her name to Lorelai is horror stories. And now, Lorelai had quite some bone to pick with Emily. As for Richard, well he has an even bigger bone. He'll be lucky if Lorelai doesn't cut all contact off from Hartford.

**A/N: Quick update for Going Back. Next chapter for New Beginning is outlined in a notebook and will be written tomorrow. The update took a few days for different reasons. Anyway, here is chapter 8. I don't think it's a good ending point but this was all I could come up with. Thank you for the reviews that have been coming in. Feel free to leave suggestions along with reviews :) Next chapter with either be Lorelai's reaction or Richard's reaction. I haven't decided yet. Should be up tomorrow, if not then Friday :) Explanation to chapter title: Lorelai caved into Richard and vice versa causing them bonding time and Rory caved into Emily's words and flipped out. **


	9. Richard

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please :)**

**Nancy: Thank you for the review. It helped me write this chapter a lot quicker! Your questions helped me make changes to what I had already wrote :)**

Chapter 9: Richard

Richard was infuriated at his wife. How could she do such a thing? Can she not see being with Christopher made Lorelai unhappy? That Luke is the man she chooses? If there were one definite thing that would happen tonight, it would be the fight between the elder Gilmores.

Emily heard the door close and went to greet Richard. She still had a smile on her face, proud of her work. "Hello, Richard. How was work?"

"I wouldn't know. I was with Lorelai. Actually, Rory came by..."

"Did she?" Emily asked, pleased that her plan was working. She knew that soon with Rory angry at her mother, Lorelai would cave and marry Christopher.

"She did. It was for a peculiar reason. Lorelai told me the party is off. But Rory comes to Stars Hollow and asks Lorelai why the party was still on. Actually, I believe she said wedding. Now why does she think this party is a wedding?"

"Because Lorelai and Christopher will be saying their vows together for the first time in front of family. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when you try to trick her into legally marrying the man! She told me everything, Emily. Lorelai is done; gave up hope on ever having a relationship with you. I do hope you are pleased with yourself, Lorelai has cut off contact. You lost Lorelai and by extension Rory. Good job, Emily." Richard still could not believe his wife was acting as if everything was normal. Like Lorelai and Christopher had never even broke up. He was beginning to wonder why Lorelai had put up with Emily's antics for so long. Knowing everything happening, he was beginning to understand Lorelai's reason for leaving at seventeen. With everything said, Richard walked away to his study leaving a stunned Emily behind.

The retreating back of her husband snapped Emily back into reality. "Christopher and I did it because they belong together. A child needs a mother and a father."

Stopping in his tracks, but not bothering to turn around to face his wife, Richard replied. "She was not happy with him. Her heart is elsewhere. Don't you get it, Emily? They were never right for each other! She tried to tell us that at sixteen for God's sake and still, we pushed. We pushed and she left. Now time as gone full circle and twenty-three years later it is happening again! Beside that point, Rory is grown, she is no longer a child that needs both of her parents together. Tell me, if Lorelai would have gotten pregnant with Max or Luke, would you want her to be with the father?"

Not missing a beat, Emily fired back. "Of course not! They weren't right for her. Lorelai deserves a man of high class. Christopher can give her that. She and Christopher could have raised another man's baby together."

Richard shook his head. How could his wife be this cruel? What has Lorelai done to deserve such treatment? "Correct me if I am wrong. But aren't you the one that has told Lorelai repeatedly that she needs to be with the father of her child? And now, a different father is added and still you want her to be with the man of her first born. Not only is that unfair to Lorelai, but to the biological father as well. You always blame Lorelai for not having Christopher in Rory's life. Here's a news flash, Emily. That place for Rory was always opened. If she and Christopher were to raise her baby together, the real father would not be in the child's life. That is unfair to three separate lives. With all the hell you have brought Lorelai in the past few years, I am surprised she is just now leaving for good. All of this is a new low for you, Emily. Especially that damn party or wedding, whatever you wish to call it. Stop planning it, Emily; it is never going to happen!" With that said, Richard finished his walk to his study.

* * *

"I mean I know Emily is manipulative. This is the second time she turned my daughter against me. Now, I know that she can't see what makes me happy. But why? Why can't she see I'm finally, after months of pain, in a good place? Richard, who is always oblivious, noticed the change in me, but the ever watchful Emily couldn't even sense it let alone see it," Lorelai ranted to Luke as she sat on the counter watching him cook dinner in the apartment.

"She sees it, though she tries to block it out. Emily doesn't want to believe it. For months you stayed away from the whole town, but we all knew. Now, obviously no one knew how bad it really was, but we could tell that there was something wrong."

Lorelai nodded her head, thankful for her little town; grateful they didn't bombard her with questions. "As much as I think of it, I know how mad I am, but it all goes out the window when I think of the time I spent with my Dad today. I loved it, and for the first time in a long while I felt happy with one of my parents. He may not have used it in words all the time, but eyes gave it away...he's proud of me. I haven't seen that look in his eyes since I was a little girl and marched into his office, took his Yale diploma and announced that I was going to Yale. I didn't give that thing back for six months. I think, even with all of this Emily stuff going on, my relationship with my Dad will only continue to grow and you have no idea how excited I get when I think of it.

Luke looked at her with a smile. "Why do you think no one came up to your table?"

Lorelai looked back at him with a serious face. "Is that why? I just thought the service was rude," she joked.

"Oh, it's the worst," he replied with sarcasm. "Now get off my counter and eat your dinner."

"Jeez. My boyfriend is bossy."

"Sit down and eat."

Lorelai saluted him and smiled. "So, tell me about your day."

"Kirk was annoying. I kicked Taylor out. The usual. I did call that lawyer. He said he can meet up with us tomorrow. Can you get away around two?"

"Me? You want me to come?" Lorelai asked, truly shocked. She expected Luke to let her in, but she didn't expect him to ask her to join in on the custody case.

"Well, yeah."

"I can get away."

The couple sat there, sharing stories of their day until Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I know you're having dinner with Luke but I need to warn you."

"Warn me? Rory what are you talking about?"

"Hurricane Emily has begun. Grandpa called me when he saw her car leaving. He told me they exchanged some words over everything that's been happening and he could only think of Stars Hollow for her destination.

"Alright, babe. Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Lorelai turned to Luke. "Hurricane Emily is on her way."

"Followed by the Wrath of Gilmore."

The two continued with their date. Both sat on the couch watching a movie. Lorelai's head was resting on Luke's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around Lorelai. Her head snapped up when she heard a repeated banging on the diner door down stairs.

"Oh boy. Here we go," Lorelai muttered as she and Luke made their way down to the diner.

**A/N: The next chapter is written and will be posted shortly. The next chapter will be Lorelai/Emily. This is still LL, but I need these...distractions I guess we can call them to lead up to the relationship really beginning. After a chapter including the custody case, Luke and Lorelai start getting more serious again. Thought I would include that information so you know what is coming :) reviews and suggestions are always welcomed. To those of you who have been reviewing; thank you so much, they give me motivation to finish chapters quicker for you :)**


	10. Hurricane Emily Vs Lorelai

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please :)**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. **

**Nancy: Thank you for reviewing; I love all your reviews :) **

**And now I present to you chapter 10.**

Chapter 10: Hurricane Emily Vs. Lorelai

"God, look at her. You can tell by that smug look that this is not going to go down good. Sometimes I just want to smack it off of her face," Lorelai commented upon seeing her mother's figure peering in the diner door.

"Lorelai Gilmore! Open this door!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Stay here with me. Please. And do not listen to anything she says."

Luke took Lorelai's hand and squeezed it to reassure her. "We're in everything together. Now let's go let her in." In response, Lorelai groaned.

Lorelai slugged to the door and reluctantly opened it for her mother. Emily didn't wait for the door to close to start her argument.

"Just what are you doing here, Lorelai? Your father told me all about your little lunch today. You've brainwashed him. And though you may have been able to change his view on your life, my view can certainly _not_ be changed. You are to be marrying Christopher in just a few months and yet here you are. With your ex-fiancee, the diner owner, cheating on Christopher! Honestly, Lorelai! You were not raised to be this way. I raised you better than that." Lorelai snorted at that which she knew was very unladylike. "Lorelai! A woman is not supposed to make that disgusting noise. You've obviously been around _him_ for far too long!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "You really are blind aren't you? First of all, I did not brainwash Dad; everything he said, he said by himself. He's a grown man, you cannot control his views in life! And guess what; I don't care about your opinion of my life! This is _my _life. I make the choices. Marrying Christopher? Fat chance. We're _over_! How many freaking times do I have to say it for it to get through that thick head of yours?! By the way, I am not cheating on Christopher with Luke. The diner man, as you so rudely refer him as many times, has a name; his name is _Luke_. Do I need to spell it out for you to get it? The way I was raised? You have no idea how I was raised. I was raised by maids and nannies. Never once did you make an effort to teach me something mothers are supposed to teach; never did you show an interest in me. Oh wait, you did show an interest in me when I was ruining the Gilmore name. That's all you care about. In case you haven't noticed in the seven years, Luke has made me a better person. Luke has been her for me. He's still here for me!"

"You belong with Christopher! A child needs a mother and a father!"

"Give that up already! Rory is an adult! She can drink, she can vote, she's legal. Rory does not need her parents together to make her happy! She never needed it when she was a child! An believe it or not, Rory _hated_ the idea of Christopher and myself married! She herself has openly told me that it is supposed to be Luke. Do you want to know what she told me when she was twelve? That she wanted Luke to be her dad. Yes, she wanted someone who was always around to be her dad. Christopher hardly made an appearance in her life and each time he did I had to deal with a heartbroken kid! Can you not see that I am happy with my simple life? He was trying to change me! I don't want kids just to prove I don't love someone anymore; I don't want to be tricked into a marriage; I want my daughter to be happy for me when I finally get married; I want kids with someone who loves me for who I am, not what they want me to be! Why is it so hard for you to see that I don't want the high class Hartford life? I told Dad this and I'll tell you _again_, I am done with you. Contact is cut off. You'll never be in my life again. You'll be lucky if Rory keeps talking to you because right now she's not to happy with you. Did you really think that calling my daughter would cause me to want to marry Christopher?"

"Of course you will! He is made for you! You two have known each other for decades. Christopher knows what's best for you."

"Oh, well in that case," Lorelai replied sarcastically. "Christopher knows what's best for me, huh? So he thinks it's best for me to change into someone else? He knows that it's best for me to not include my daughter in decisions? That's what happened in Paris; he wouldn't let me wait for Rory because he knew that she would talk me out of it, he knew that I would know that Rory was right. My heart was never in the relationships I had with him. So what, we've known each other for decades? That means nothing. What matters most is how your heart feels for a person. My heart had nothing but negative feelings about Christopher."

"Lorelai I am your mother! I just want you to be happy!"

"You want me to be happy?! Then keep your nose out of my business! Stop trying to turn my kid against me! Just get the hell out of my life!"

Emily stood there, nose high in the air, staring at Lorelai. "Young lady that is no way to talk to your mother."

"I have no mother. The idea of my mother left me when she tried to screw my life up even more. Just leave." Lorelai turned on her heel and headed back up to the apartment with tears brimming her eyes.

This was something Emily Gilmore always accomplished with Lorelai. It was emotional abuse and each time it took a nice strong hit in Lorelai's face. Lorelai knew that she had put up with it for far too long. And she wasn't even doing it for herself; she did it for Rory. But it was time to let go. Lorelai only needed the people who supported her in her life.

* * *

Luke looked back and forth between Emily and the curtain that Lorelai had just disappeared behind. "Mrs Gilmore, I think it would be best if you left now."

"Most certainly not!"

"Look, this is my property. And personally, I'd rather not have to force you out, which I have been known to do. Now you can leave on your own, or we can go my way, the way I think you would like to avoid."

"This is not over!" With that Emily left, thinking of a new way to get Lorelai and Christopher back together and married.

_We'll see about that_, Luke thought as he climbed the stairs two at a time to get to Lorelai. After years of knowing Lorelai and meeting Emily, it was still lost on him on how a mother could make her only daughter to feel like she had just been kicked in the gut. He walked into the apartment and over to Lorelai, who was staring out the window, overlooking the town square.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

Lorelai shrugged. "That's just Emily for you. That actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But still. Why do I let her get to me like this?" Her last question wasn't directed to Luke, it was just said. "I'll tell you why, because I wanted to believe I had a chance of a relationship with her but she just messes it up each time. She makes me feel like I'm a disappointment. I get it though. I ruined the Gilmore name by getting pregnant at sixteen and running away with a baby at seventeen. But that's in the past. My Dad let it go, why can't she?"

"Because it's Emily Gilmore. If things don't go her way, she will do anything she can to make it happen. Normally I would encourage you to keep in contact with her, but seeing you get this worked up over her...keep your distance. I still can't understand why a mother would do that to her daughter. And hey, you are not a disappointment. Do not make me gather to town together and have each of them give one reason why you are not a disappointment because I will."

Lorelai gave a small smile but her face turned serious quickly. "What was it like having a mother that loved you?"

Taken back by her question, Luke looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You know Emily somewhere deep down loves you." Lorelai shook her head disagreeing. "Okay, well," Luke began, picking his words carefully so not to throw it in her face that he actually had a mother that cared for him. "What was it like having Mia since you were seventeen?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, calming herself down. "It was nice. She was always there when I needed her. I had someone to share memories of Rory with. Mia was there for everything and always took care of us. When I showed up here with Rory she could have just thrown me out but instead she offered me a job and the potting shed to live it. When I needed it, she gave me my paycheck a few days early so I could pay for diapers or whatever Rory needed. Mia made sure that I was taken care of since I was more worried about Rory than myself. Until Mia, I never felt loved like that before."

Luke nodded his head. His point had been made without having to explain what it felt like having to say it in words. "That's what it feels like to have a mother."

"Luke Danes, you tricked me right into that one. Thank you." Lorelai walked over to Luke and wrapped her arms around his torso, which he responding to by his own arms wrapping around Lorelai's body, holding her close to him. "Thank you for everything. For helping me with Rory, distracting me from my misery. Keeping me alive with your food and coffee. Everything."

"You know I would do it for you without a problem."

"Promise me it's going to work out this time," Lorelai said with tears running down her face still thinking about her encounter with Emily.

"I promise.

* * *

Emily stormed into her house later that night. Her anger was evident by the way she slammed the large oak door. Although they technically weren't talking, Richard wanted to know what caused her outburst. He assumed it had to do with her leaving the house without notice at six in the evening.

"What is the problem, Emily?"

"Lorelai! Lorelai is the problem! You should have heard the way she talked to me! She cannot understand that she is cheating on Christopher. When you are in a relationship with one person, but go off with another you are cheating. Your daughter is thick headed."

"Well we all know where that comes from. Emily, she is not cheating. She and Christopher are over. Don't you think she knows what cheating is? That's what cost her Luke leaving months ago! I can believe the way she talked to you."

"She threatened to cut contact off."

Richard for what seemed like the thirtieth time that night shook his head. "No, Emily. She has cut off contact. There is no threat about it; her mind is made up. And frankly, I support her decision. You have done nothing but cause trouble in her life. You are always quick to judge on the choices she has made instead of seeing them for yourself. Today I spent the afternoon with Lorelai and this afternoon I learned more about Lorelai than I ever thought I would know. And you will never get that because you pushed her too far. Do you know she's thinking more kids if she and Luke get their act together this time? I bet you didn't; I have already been informed that you will in no way be involved in any child's life. I believe that is for the better because you would be nothing but negative towards it because of it's father. Her mind is made Emily, and so is mine. I cannot take this, I have been dealing with this for years but after seeing how Lorelai truly feels, I have to take her side. I will be back soon for the rest of my things."

Richard walked through the door and to his car. He had already made a call and Rory arranged for him to stay at the Dragonfly for free. Now all that needed to happen was explaining it to Lorelai. She would think this was all her fault and would encourage Richard to go back to Emily, which is why he recruited Rory to help him plan.

Emily, however, thought her husband's leaving would be good. He would tell Lorelai he left and Lorelai would believe it was her fault and give in to anything to make her father happy again. Her plan was working after all.

Or she thought.

**A/N: Here's chapter 10. I hope it's not a horrible chapter. Next chapter will pick up the next morning. Luke and Lorelai's meeting with the lawyer and Rory helps Richard explain things to both Luke and Lorelai. Chapter 11 will be up by tomorrow night. Reviews and suggestions are welcome :)**


	11. I'll Be There For You

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please :)**

Chapter 11: I'll Be There For You

At one in the afternoon, Luke and Lorelai were finishing up getting ready for the meeting. By one fifteen, they were out the door and in Luke's truck.

Lorelai took note of Luke's tight hold on the steering wheel. "Hey," she spoke softly. "Relax. This lawyer was recommended by my dad so you know he's good. This guy is going to get you partial custody of April. We just have to put up a good fight. But listen, they are going to dig up every piece of dirt they can find on you, when it is all said you need to stay calm. If not for you, then for April. Just believe me because I have been in your place before. Okay?"

His grip eased up and he nodded his head. His right hand left the wheel and took hold of Lorelai's left hand. "Thank you. I'll feel a lot better when everything is settled."

"I know. Just give it a few weeks time, it'll happen. In the mean time, I am here for whatever it is you need. Say the word and I'll do it. Unless it is something dirty."

"Thank you for being here and helping."

"My pleasure," Lorelai smiled as she said this.

Thirty minutes later they were at the lawyer's office. Together they walked in holding hands.

"Luke Danes, I have an appointment with Grant Mitchell."

"Please take a seat, Mr. Mitchell will see you shortly."

Luke and Lorelai walked to the small waiting room and sat in silence until Luke broke it. "I'm nervous," Luke admitted.

"About what?"

"What if he says I can't fight for custody?"

Lorelai could understand where Luke was coming from; she had been here years ago herself. "Luke, he is going to help you get custody. You are her father, even though you didn't know about her for twelve years. Anna deprived you of those years. You have rights. Don't worry, Luke. You're going to win this."

The moment was interrupted before Luke could reply. "Mr Danes, Mr Mitchell will see you now."

Both Luke and Lorelai walked into the office of Grant Mitchell. They sat and talked. Luke explained the situation and when he would want to see April.

"Anna is going to put up a good fight. I helped Lorelai myself years ago. I assume she explained what will happen?"

"She did."

"Very well then. You're going to need a character reference as well."

Lorelai decided now was her time to jump in to give Luke once less thing to worry about. "I'll do it for you, Luke."

Grant nodded his head. "Then it is settled. I will call you when I have information on the trial. He stood up and held his hand out to shake both Luke and Lorelai's hand.

* * *

Later that night, they were back at Luke's apartment and Luke was preparing dinner as Lorelai was lost in thought.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai got up from her chair and walked over to Luke who was standing at the stove. "Well...you requested overnight visits. April is going to need her own room. I do have that extra room at my house," Lorelai tried to be as subtle as possible.

"And? You want April to live with you?"

"No. I want April to stay with you...at my place."

"Are you..."

"Move back in."

"You're serious?"

Lorelai nodded her head and reached into her bag. Seconds later, she pulled out a metal key. "This is for you. We can do this; we're ready. Rory thinks so, Sookie thinks so. And I know we are."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Let's do this."

Lorelai stood close enough to Luke that she could easily wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. "We're moving forward," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

It took a few hours, but Luke was officially moved back into the house the next afternoon. They managed to clear everything out of Lorelai's sewing room and placed the furniture Jess used inside. Now they sat on the couch watching a movie. Well, she was. Luke had something else on his mind.

"What did you and that lawyer mean yesterday? You know when you said you've been in my place before and he told me he helped you years ago."

Lorelai sighed. She knew it would have to come out sooner or later. Though she never told anyone about it, she really wanted to tell Luke; it could reassure him that Grant is the best lawyer. "Well...you know how I had Rory at sixteen and that I was a rebellious kid. When I moved to Stars Hollow and Emily somehow found out I was living in the potting shed with Rory she started a case. A case for custody of Rory. She was fighting for both herself and Christopher. Emily wanted Rory so she could have a do-over. My being a mother at sixteen, running away to live in a potting shed and what my mother told them about me, the court wasn't in my favor. When my dad got wind of it all, he contacted me and helped me keep Rory. Grant was a huge help. Both he and my dad are the reason I have full custody of Rory. I think what also won my case was Mia's character reference. That woman had me in tears when I heard it."

Luke was shocked. This was a part of Lorelai's life Luke never knew about. And by the way she was telling it, he had a feeling that no one else but those involved, minus Rory, knew about it. He never knew just how hard her life had been.

"Oh. So what happened?"

"Well, I obviously got full custody. I left that door open for Christopher anyway because I thought I'd be wrong to deprive Rory of her father. I didn't talk to Emily for years but I kept a relationship with my dad going, but for some reason we always acted as if we hardly spoke. Rory never knew anything about it, and I don't want her to. Mia and I became closer after that. This is how I know that Grant will help you."

Luke was stunned at what Lorelai has jsut revealed and couldn't muster up a reply.

**A/N: That's chapter 11. I wanted to have Lorelai to have a story so she could definitely reassure Luke that everything will work out. I know it's a lot of dialogue and I'm sorry for that. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)**


	12. Talk And A Letter

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 **

**Nancy: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters :)**  
**ShadowXMoonlight: I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**  
**Scarlet3086: Thank you for the review. I always wished Lorelai and Richard had a better relationship. **  
**Happy 18th birthday to the guest that reviewed :)**

Chapter 12: Talk And A Letter

Richard Gilmore sat in his room at his daughter's Inn. Yes, his daughter's Inn that was successful within the first year. His daughter was successful in so much in life and it pained him that his wife could not see it. Thinking back to those early years of Rory's life, Richard remember when Lorelai would allow him to spend the day with herself and Rory. He was allowed observe his daughter succeed in the world and he was proud but he never said so out loud. But to be in his daughter's business out a smile on his face.

It had been two days since he left Hartford and he had not felt this relaxed for a long while. But it was now eight in the morning on a Thursday and Lorelai would be in soon. Luckily he and Rory came up with a game plan.

**Day before**

Rory pulled up in front of her mother's Inn and walked straight up room six. By the second knock on the door, Richard appeared and invited Rory inside.

"We have to figure out how to tell Mom everything that happened without her thinking it's her fault. I know for a fact that she will think it's her fault because of everything that happened yesterday. Was this something that was definitely coming? Because that will help your case with her immensely."

"I believe it was, Rory. But after seeing the way your grandmother has been acting these past few days it was definite. The way she has been acting is petty. I never knew I fell in love with a woman who could be this manipulative towards her family. It still baffles me that she cannot see that your mother is happy with Luke."

"I know, Grandpa," Rory agreed. "So maybe if you start off telling her how you feel about Grandma and work your way up to the separation. That seems like the best way to do it, otherwise Mom will flip."

Richard nodded his head to agree. "Thank you, Rory. Is your mother working today?"

"She was. She left around twelve, though. Mom and Luke had that meeting with the lawyer you told her about. She'll be working tomorrow around nine."

So now, he sits in room six waiting for Lorelai's shift to begin. Richard looks at the clock and notices that it is now nine thirty. Gathering up his courage and getting his thoughts in check, he heads downstairs in search of Lorelai. Downstairs he finds her at the front desk with Michel.

"Lorelai."

"Dad. Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Let's talk somewhere more private, shall we?"

Concerned on what is to come, Lorelai reluctantly agreed and led her father to the library. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"I have been thinking. Just recently I have come to realize what pain both your mother and I have caused you. Lorelai, I have always been proud of you. Ever since you allowed me to spend a day with you when Rory was growing up I have been proud of you. You left on your own to prove that you could be independent. Now look at you; you were a maid that worked her way up to managing the place to eventually own and run her own business. That takes great effort, Lorelai and I'm proud of you. I just wish that Emily could see that. I wish that she could see that you are happy right where you are and not push things on you. She cannnot comprehend that she has pushed you away forever. Your mother and I have different views on things. One of the many things is how we treated you and why you left. What I am about to tell you has nothing, absolutely nothing to do with you. Two nights ago I left Hartford; I have been staying here. Lorelai, I believe that I am going to be leaving your mother."

Too stunned to forms words, Lorelai shook her head. After a few moments, she was able to form words again. "Why? I thought she made you happy?"

"Lorelai, your mother and I have been getting in fights lately over many things. We have had different views on choices made. Her treatment of your life is what put it over the top. She does not make me happy anymore, Lorelai. What makes me happy is having you and Rory in my life; what makes me happy is seeing you with Luke. I do not have that with Emily anymore. Our relationship has no spark."

"Dad..."

"Lorelai, this is what I want."

Still in shock, Lorelai said the first thing to came to mind. "I mean...I'll support you. After all, you are the reason I still have Rory. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's meet up for lunch later. But now I need to go work on my character reference for Luke's case."

* * *

Lorelai sat in her office stumped on where to go next with her reference, so she called the one person she knows who can write.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how does this sound for my reference letter? _To Whom It May Concern, in the nearly ten years I have known Luke Danes, I have come to know him as an honest, caring and decent man. I raised my daughter myself, but once I met Luke Danes, he was always around. Luke and I have had our ups and downs through the years, but in the end his relationship with my daughter had never changed. Luke has always been there for her no matter what. He has been a father-figure to my daughter, with his own daughter, Luke was not given the opportunity to be there for the first twelve years but he should be given that opportunity now. Having Luke Danes in your life makes an impact. I can say that with my own personal experience. He deserves the chance to have this with his own daughter and to deprive her of all Luke has to provide her would be a disappointment to her. Once Luke Danes is in your life, he is in your life forever._"

"That seems good. I like how you included personal experiences in there without too much detail. They care about the quality not the quantity. Listen, Mom I'm about to head into class. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Thanks, hon." Now feeling satisfied with her letter, she went off to mail it.

**A/N: Next chapter will pick up with what happens after Lorelai mails off the letter. So yes, Richard is definitely leaving Emily...but will she let it happen without a fight? LL is coming up, promise. Reviews and suggestions are welcome :) I decided to use the letter Lorelai wrote on the show but changed some of the words around because I wasn't sure how to write a character reference.  
**


	13. Bitter Memories

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far (:**

Chapter 13: Bitter Memories

It had been three weeks to the day since Luke and Lorelai's meeting with Grant Mitchell and one week since the custody trial. Luke and Lorelai were in Hartford having an early dinner when Luke got the phone call. It was official; Luke had partial custody of April and each of his requests had been approved. Luke hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

Curious, Lorelai looked at Luke. "What's up with that smile?"

"That was Grant Mitchell. Everything went according to plan. All my requests have been approved."

"Luke, that's great," Lorelai's smiled matched Luke's. "I told you Grant knew what he was doing." Luke began to speak, but Lorelai couldn't hear him. Her mind had drifted back to nineteen eighty-five.

* * *

_Lorelai was called to Mia's office while she was finishing up cleaning the rooms. When she reached the office, she was handed a paper. Tears filled her eyes when she read what the paper contained. _

_"Lorelai, dear? Are you alright?"_

_"She...he...they're trying to take Rory from me." It was a late day in March, the day that Richard was coming into town and it had completely slipped Lorelai's mind as she worried on how she was going to keep her baby girl. She knew that if she lost then she would never see her daughter again, she would grow up in the high society life Lorelai had ran away from. She looked up when she bumped into someone. "I'm sor...Dad?"_

_"Hello, Lorelai. You seemed surprised I'm here. We planned for me to visit town today."_

_Lorelai smacked her head in frustration. "Sorry, Dad. It slipped my mind. I remember now. A lot has been going on in the past couple hours."_

_"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"_

_Lorelai thought for a minute. She knew her father would not side with her mother, but she had to be sure. "Yeah, I do. Can you tell me if you had the slightest idea about this?"_

_Richard took the offered paper out of his daughter's hand and read it over. His heart was breaking for his daughter. He could now understand the look of stress on her face; that was when his mind was made up. "I had no idea, Lorelai. We will fight this. You are not going to lose that little girl, understand? Your mother forgets that I have just as much money as she does."_

_"But she doesn't know that you visit Rory and me..."_

_"That does not matter. Even if I didn't visit, I would still help me. I know a good lawyer he can help us out and he will win this case for you. Your mother is planning to give half custody to Christopher, but he has never been around. Don't you worry, I'm going to fix this."_

_Lorelai looked at her father with tears in her eyes. Without thinking, she ran into her father's arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Daddy." Richard was taken back by the action from his daughter because she had not acted this way since she was a little girl._

* * *

_It was agonizing waiting for the trial date. Richard had helped Lorelai gather character references from those she grew close to in Stars Hollow. Her lawyer, Grant Mitchell gathered all the dirt he could on Christopher and informed Lorelai of how she will be treated in that room. But she didn't care. Whatever she had to do to keep her baby, she would do. But the trial date was finally here and Lorelai was pacing the waiting section outside of the court room while talking with her father and Grant. She paused in mid-sentence when she saw Emily and Christopher enter. Lorelai shot icy glares at the two as they walked in with smug smiles on their faces. _

_Grant was right. Every little piece they could find, they found. Lorelai's old alcohol consumption, her rebellious days, somehow they had found time to sneak around Stars Hollow to take pictures of the potting shed. Everything. But Lorelai was strong, she was keeping calm. All she had to do was think of her daughter to make herself calm. That's who she had to stay strong for, who she had to fight for. _

_Grant says it was the character reference from Mia that had won her the case, but Lorelai says Grant's hard work had won her the case as well. How she won, it doesn't matter. She won. Lorelai was able to keep her little girl and she had full custody too. Of course she would allow Christopher to visit Rory only because he is her father and a girl deserves to have a father. _

* * *

The day of when she received the news that she had full custody of Rory kept replaying through her mind. Richard was with her that day and when the phone call had come in, Lorelai couldn't keep her emotions in check, too scared to find out that she lost her daughter. Relief washed over her when her father told her the news and, once again, she ran into her father's arms.

Lorelai didn't realize she had been ignoring Luke until she heard fingers snapping in her face. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. You've been staring into space."

Just thinking about that day had Lorelai's eyes brimming with tears that she was able to hide from Luke until she looked directly into his eyes. "I was just thinking about when I had to go through all of this with Emily and Christopher. I'm glad it wasn't that hard for you. Sure it was hard but..."

"Not as hard as when you were sixteen," Luke finished for her.

Lorelai knew that statement deserved a dirty, but it was too serious of a conversation to comment that. "Exactly. At least in your case you're on somewhat good terms with Anna. With Emily and Christopher I hadn't talked to them in months and our parting words weren't all that great, either."

Luke nodded his head, understanding. "Hey, Grant came through for the both of us."

This time, it was Lorelai's turn to nod her head, except the tears from her eyes spilled out. "I'm sorry. It's just difficult for me to think that I could have lost Rory to the two of them. But, hey my theory still stands...that Grant is the main reason for me still having Rory."

"He's a good guy."

"That he is," Lorelai agreed. "I can't believe I forgot about him." After a moment of silence, Lorelai spoke up again. "Change of subject please?"

Knowing he had to, in some way, cheer her up, Luke brought up the latest festival coming up in Stars Hollow even thought he hated them. _The things I do for the people I love,_ Luke thought as they began talking about what to do there.

**A/N: I wanted to get Lorelai's memory out there about the custody battle from 1985 for later in the story. Next chapter will be more LL along with Richard and Lorelai (maybe Luke too). Emily will come back some time soon (unfortunately). Sorry it took so long to update. Make up work for school was calling my name followed by a GG marathon giving me ideas for some new fics. Reviews and suggestions are welcome (:**


	14. Ch-Ch-Changes

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please**

**I'm back. Finals had taken up all my free time until the end of June followed by me having to house sit for a few days. Ideas have been going around in my head as I sat around watching GG DVDs while house sitting for new stories but before I begin, I plan to add more chapters to both of my already existing stories. Since this fic has been receiving the most reviews, I decided to add more chapters to it first.**

**Thank you for all the reviews that have been coming in!**

Chapter 14: Ch-Ch-Changes

Richard sat at the Dragonfly Inn's dining room waiting for his daughter's arrival. He sat there contemplating how to explain everything to her now that process of 'official' had begun. Ten minutes of him thinking had passed when Lorelai arrived.

"Hey, Dad. Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at home."

"It's quite alright. I just need to discuss with you changes that are happening. I would like to begin with my new place of residence..."

"So...this is really happening I guess, huh?"

"It is, my dear. However, that is not all I wanted to talk to you about. Yesterday my attorney called me and informed me that the divorce process has begun. I signed the papers already, we are just waiting for Emily."

Lorelai snorted, "Good luck with that one. She's even more stubborn than me."

"Don't I know it."

Lorelai turned out of insulting mode into serious mode. "I'm sorry, Dad. I really am. You two had just gotten back together a few years ago and I feel like it's my fault you're not together again."

"Lorelai," Richard began and sat forward taking his daughter's hands in his. "None of this is your fault. It was a long time coming. It should have happened long before any of this came about. But do trust me when I tell you that none of this is your fault."

"Okay," Lorelai whispered. They were silent for a minutes until Lorelai spoke again. "So...do you need any help moving?"

"That would be wonderful."

Lorelai nodded, obviously distracted.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

For the past few weeks, since everything had started, Luke and Lorelai had been holding Sunday night dinners at their house with Richard and Rory instead of the obligatory Friday night dinner. No one was forced to come; no one was belittled or judged. It was the perfect family dinner. But now, Lorelai was wondering if it would all stop. "Does this mean Sunday dinners are done?" She asked the question in a soft, quiet, almost silent voice.

"I would like to keep them going."

"Alright. So...tomorrow? I can recruit Luke and Rory to help with moving."

"Sounds good."

"So...this new house..."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, favorite daughter of mine."

"Hello to my only mommy."

Lorelai smiled at hearing her daughter's voice and the joking between the two. "Listen, Grandpa needs our help tomorrow. He said that the divorce process has started and he already found a new place to live. So, he needs our help moving in."

"Okay. Where's his new house?"

"It's about ten minutes from Stars Hollow. And let me tell you something, he was very subtly hinting at the prospect of more grandchildren. I think he said something along the lines of 'being close to my growing family'. I mean Luke and I just got back together."

"Yeah, but I can see where Grandpa is coming from. You two have known each other for years, you had dated for two, engaged for one and then out of nowhere you break up. And then after trouble comes, you two are back together, which I totally support by the way, and well...you're not getting any younger."

"Maybe."

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have a deadline. When is the move happening?"

"Tomorrow morning. Ten o'clock at his former place of residence."

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Sweets."

They hung up and Lorelai looked at Luke. "So...it's all really happening, huh?"

"It is. But we'll all get through it together."

"I guess. Can we move on to a happier topic?"

"April called," Luke said changing the topic to something he knew Lorelai would like.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's excited about visiting. And she can't wait to spend some alone time with you."

"I'm still taking her shopping for clothes for when she's here and for her bedroom, right?"

"Mmhmm. That's not really my forte."

"We won't g crazy either."

"Good. How do you feel about her coming?"

"Great. I'm excited. It'll be nice to have a teen around the house again."

Both sat in silence watching a movie that Lorelai had found playing. Just as Lorelai was ready to break the silence, Luke beat her to it.

"I've been thinking..."

"Uh oh," she teased like Luke and Rory do to her when she's been thinking.

"No. At least I don't think so. I've been thinking it's be nice to have a kid around the here...twenty-four seven.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah..."

Lorelai sat in the same place for a few seconds internally debating with herself if it was the right time for this. "Hold on," and with that, Lorelai darted up the stairs and moments later reappeared with a package.

**A/N: Not as much LL I wanted, but I will make sure the next chapter makes up for it. And since it's summer, I will be able to update faster and more frequently :)**


	15. Family Dynamics

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**And now we find out what the package is. I was going to post this chapter last night, however chapter 14 didn't get posted until 1 a.m (thus the spelling mistakes) and I was too tired to add to the outline I have and then write it, but it is here now. And to the guest who asked about more episode fics/ one for partings: I am already working on some :) once more chapters of Going Back and New Beginning are added, I will begin to publish more episode fics**

Chapter 15: Family Dynamics

_**Previously**_

_"...I've been thinking it'd be nice to have a kid around here...twenty-four seven._

_"Really?" Lorelai asked, completely shocked._

_"Yeah..."_

_Lorelai sat in the same place for a few seconds internally debating with herself if it was the right time for this. "Hold on," and with that, Lorelai darted up the stairs and moments later reappeared with a package._

Lorelai stood at the end of the steps holding the package in her hand. She walked over to Luke and held the box out. "Here."

Luke just stared at it not sure what to do. "What is this?"

"Well, this contains my supply of pills that have the ninety-nine point nine percent of preventing pregnancy. I've been thinking about it too...and I want this, to have a baby with you. Just say tell me when you're ready for me to get rid of them and they are gone."

"Get rid of them."

A smile broke out on Lorelai's face as she threw the box down on the table. "Good."

"Can I ask you a question," Luke asked when a thought occurred to him.

"Sure. I can't promise that I will have an answer."

"You were married. Why were you still on birth control?"

Lorelai's face fell as she took a deep breath, getting ready to answer Luke. "First...I um wasn't on it when we were together. Because I figured 'would it be so bad?' Plus one of us always had the extra protection. But with _him_...well I didn't trust him. I didn't want any kids with him, after Rory that is. I mean hey, that was one of our problems; him wanting kids and me not wanting miniature Christophers running around. I wanted...want mini Lukes running around."

"You had that much trust in me?" Luke asked feeling like an ass for losing her trust after not telling her about April.

"I did. Still do."

"But..."

As if reading his mind, Lorelai replied to his internal question. "Yes. It decreased after you didn't tell me about April or when you wanted me away from her. But you won it back. Next to Rory, you are the most important thing to me. It's you that shouldn't be giving that much trust to me."

"You won it back too."

Lorelai nodded. "Can we focus on something else?"

* * *

The next morning at ten o'clock sharp Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Richard were standing in the foyer of the Gilmore mansion. Each person ready to take on their own task.

"Okay, so I figured we can split up. Rory takes the study, Luke and Lorelai can rummage through Lorelai's old bedroom to find anything you may want to take with you and I will take on the bedroom. How does the sound to everyone?"

"It sounds good, Grandpa," Rory replied for the group.

"Okay. So just bring to boxes down to the foyer and from there we can load up the truck."

The group split up going to their assigned rooms. While cleaning out the study, Rory came across documents from many moons ago, along with some newer documents addressed to Emily. Curious as to what was in both folders, Rory took a quick look from the oldest folder first and let out a gasp and went to find Lorelai.

Meanwhile upstairs, Luke and Lorelai were picking and choosing Lorelai's old belongings.

"Luke, look! It's my old teddy bear. I named him Barry. When I was younger and felt lonely, which was all the time, I'd lay on the bed and cuddle with him. And when Rory was a baby he always comforted her. Whenever she was having a sleepless night, I would give it to her and immediately she would calm down. One day I walked into the nursery to dress her and he was gone. I thought the maid or nanny took him and threw him out. But here it is, stuffed away in my closet probably hidden by Emily."

Luke listened as he rummaged through the old desk. "Hey, Lorelai...what's this?"

Lorelai walked over and looked over Luke's shoulder. "Oh. That. Well, Christopher sent it to me when I was pregnant. I wasn't talking to him at the time so I stuffed it away. I guess I forgot about it. Would it be weird for me to open it now...in front of you?"

"No."

_Lor, It's August 1984. I decided I can't do this parenting thing. Not now, not ever. I'm heading off to California. I put adoption papers inside. I signed them all you have to do is sign them and give the thing up. Then we can be together again. Call me when it's adopted. It'll be the best decision you ever made. Emily agrees with me._

"Seriously?! And they took me to court to try and get custody of her. Months later after this damn thing was written they choose to tag-team me trying to take my baby away from me. God I'm glad I got out of here."

Luke stood in shock. He knew she had a rough childhood, but he always thought she was exaggerating when she would talk about it. After hearing that letter, he wondered why she went back to him.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?" She replied as she was putting more of her old things in boxes.

"You knew, in a way, how Christopher felt about Rory. Why did you go back to him?"

Lorelai sighed knowing her excuse was lame. "Because I was lonely. Rory was always with a boyfriend when he came around. If you're referring to May...I don't really know. I guess because I had just seen him at dinner then you and I had that fight...Rory was with Logan, Sookie was with her family. My mother already knew we were having problems and I didn't feel like hearing her repeating 'I told you so'."

"You just wanted company..."

"Yes. I went there for comfort, not for what happened. But hey! I got my karma and let me tell you, it was a bitch."

"Don't blame yourself for that night. It's not all your fault, okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

Little did they know, Rory heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Rory stood outside the door, arriving just in time to hear her mother reading Christopher's letter. She stood in shock. If she wasn't pissed when she found the documents, she was definitely pissed now. She waited for the right timing to walk in...which happened to be after Luke told Lorelai it wasn't all her fault. Rory lightly knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Sweets...it's not my place to stop you."

"Um...yeah...okay. So I was in the study packing up and I found a few things. And I'm just wondering if it's true. But I guess it is after just hearing everything."

"Rory, what did you hear?"

"His letter. The custody. Why you went to him..."

Lorelai looked at Luke who nodded and left the girls to have privacy and went to finish the study for Rory.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't want you to hate either one of them. And yes, I told Luke the truth on why I went there."

Rory looked at her mother, tears brimming her eyes. "Neither one ever liked me. This explains so much. If they felt this way...if Christopher felt this way then why did you keep me. If you would have read that letter, would I have different parents?"

"No, Rory. No. Don't listen to what that letter said. Nothing would have stopped me from keeping you. It was my decision. I knew from the second I found out about you that I would keep you. It was the best decision I ever made."

Now, the tears were beginning to fall. "I ruined everything. I messed your life up."

Lorelai led Rory over to the bed and continued to hold her daughter tight. "You didn't mess anything up, do you understand. You made my life better. You, Rory Gilmore, straightened my ass out. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be some alcoholic Ivy League graduate living off of my parents money. You're the one that made both of our lives better. We moved to Stars Hollow because of you; I worked my ass off to support us because of you; the house we have, that is because of you. See, everything in my life is because of you."

"Even Luke?"

"In a way, yes."

"Glad to be of service."

Lorelai turned her daughter to face her and wiped the tears away with her thumbs and held Rory's face in her hands. "You are not a problem. You never were a problem."

"The money for Chilton? That was a problem," Rory challenged.

"That wasn't you, that was me. And I could and can live with that because if it weren't for that, you probably wouldn't be in Yale. Crisis averted?"

"Crisis averted. Make me happy."

"Luke and I talked after I got off the phone with you last night..."

"I would hope so."

"Not done yet. We talked and he brought up the subject of babies. He said he wanted kids. I went upstairs and grabbed my birth control and I think he thought the box was a pregnancy test by the look on his face when I held the box out to him."

Rory laughed, which made Lorelai smile knowing her daughter was feeling like herself again. "So..."

"So those pills are disposed of." After Lorelai said this, she looked to her daughter, who had a smile on her face. Both of their smiles were wiped off of their faces when the heard the clicking of heels and Emily's voice echo through the second floor.

**Bet you all thought it was a pregnancy test. I had two versions written one being a pregnancy test and the other with the birth control and this seemed like the better one. Next up: Emily returns. LL action with April. LL talk more about their future. **


	16. Lorelai's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please :)**

Chapter 16: Lorelai's Dilemma

_**Previously**_

_**Both of their smiles were wiped off of their faces when they heard the clicking of heels and Emily's voice echo through the second floor.**_

"Richard! What a lovely surprise...I see you changed your mind on those divorce papers that were delivered."

Richard stood up to his full height and looked at his soon to be ex-wife. "No, I did not change my mind. I am here to collect my possessions."

"Surely you cannot move everything yourself," Emily said with a smile knowing that Richard couldn't take having to move everything himself.

He shook his head as he finished putting his clothes in boxes. "I am here with Lorelai, Rory and Luke."

Emily ignored the fact that Luke was here as her face lit up. "The girls are here?" Not waiting for a response, Emily left the room in search of her daughter and granddaughter. She found them a few rooms down placing items in boxes from Lorelai's old bedroom. "Lorelai, Rory! What a lovely surprise. Now that you are here I can talk to you about your party..."

Seeing this was leading to no good, Lorelai looked a Rory. "Go help Luke." She turned from Rory and looked a Emily. "I told several times that the party was over."

"Oh, nonsense. Christopher and I have finished planning it. All you have to do is show up at the Rose room on the twenty-first."

"No, Emily. I am not going to the Rose room on the twenty-first. Christopher and I are over. Get that through your head." Wanting to keep it short, Lorelai moved the remaining two boxes out in the hall and went to find Luke, Rory and Richard. "Can we move this along. I really don't want to be here much longer."

* * *

"Okay, so we have to be at the airport by three for April's flight. I have a doctor's appointment at twelve. I should be back in time but if I'm not give me a call and we'll meet there."

"A doctor's appointment?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Just the annual check up thing. I'm also going to talk to her about my chances of getting pregnant. I have to get going now; I'll see you later."

* * *

"Any questions?" The doctor asked as she finished up Lorelai's exam.

"Um...I was wondering the chances of me having a baby."

"For women your age it can be tricky, but not impossible. I can run some tests right now if you'd like. They should take about ten minutes to do and about an hour for the results to come in if you'd like to wait."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

One hour and ten minutes later, the doctor had called Lorelai back to her office.

"Well Ms Gilmore...I'm sorry to tell you that the possibility of conceiving a child would take a miracle. I can provide you with information on other options if you'd like."

Stunned, Lorelai distractedly nodded her head.

Lorelai exited the office and managed to get back to the jeep. She sat there, staring out the windshield. Lorelai picked up her phone and dialed the number of the person she knew could give her comfort.

After three rings, the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rory...are you home?"

"Mom...yeah I'm home. What's wrong?"

Sniffling now, Lorelai replied, "can I come over. I need someone to talk to."

"Of course."

Minutes later, Lorelai arrived at Rory's apartment that she shared with Paris. She knocked on the door and waited for either girl to answer. When Rory answered the door, she took in her mother's appearance. Her eyes were puffy and red, and mascara ran down her face.

"Come in. Mom, what's wrong," Rory asked concerned over her mother's mood. _Was it Luke...did they break up again? Or was is Christopher...maybe Emily? _Rory kept thinking on what the problem was.

"So...um. God...you know how I told you Luke and I were trying for a baby?"

"Yeah..." Rory answered wondering why she was so upset if she was pregnant.

"Um...the thing is...I can't have anymore kids. She said something about scar tissue and how it's blocking my fallopian tubes so the whole conception process cannot happen. My age isn't helping much either. We really wanted a baby, Rory. We stayed up late the other night just talking about it and now I can't even give him that! I'm sorry I came here. It's just...I can't face him yet. I just have to be at the airport by three so we can pick April up. What do I tell him? 'Sorry, Luke. You and I want a baby but I can't give us that'?"

Rory let her mother finish with her rant before she replied. "You guys will figure something out. Whether you two are able to have a baby or not, Luke isn't going anywhere. Just talk to him about it. And don't blame yourself for it...it's not your fault. You are not driving to that airport by yourself, either. Come on, I'm going to drive you."

"Call Luke for me? I don't want him to hear me right now."

The car ride was silent as Lorelai sat in thought wondering how she would tell Luke. She was thankful that soon she would have April around as a distraction. All too soon they arrived at the airport.

"You go find Luke. I'm going to drive back to the house, okay?"

"Yeah...yeah thanks, Sweets."

Lorelai entered the airport and met Luke at their designated place. He instantly became worried when he saw her appearance.

"What's wrong," he asked concerned as Lorelai launched herself into his arms and tightly squeezed her arms around his neck.

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Have a baby. I can't get pregnant."

Luke stood there in shock just holding Lorelai in the middle of the airport.

**A/N: Started off with Emily to begin Lorelai's worst week. I don't think something like this has ever been done with Lorelai before but I'm not too sure. I said I'd include some April in this, but that will come in in the next chapter. **


	17. Rory's Grand Plan

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 17: Rory's Grand Plan

Rory arrived back at her apartment and slumped down on the couch before leaving to return to Stars Hollow. Paris walked out of her room and over to Rory, sitting on the couch as well.

"I heard you and your mother talking earlier."

"Oh. It's so sad. She really wanted a middle with him."

"It can still happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can help her." And with that, Paris began informing Rory of how she can help her mother and Luke out.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai still stood in the airport hugging each other until Lorelai spotted April running towards them. "Hey, April!"

"Hey, Lorelai! I'm glad you and Dad are back together."

"I'm pretty fond of it myself."

After greetings were made, the three walked to Luke's truck and began their ride back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai sat silent, still in thought on the bombshell that was dropped on her. Thankfully, April would be around to keep her mind off of it. But then again, she questioned if being around kids right now was such a good idea. She couldn't do that; Lorelai knew she had to keep her attitude in check. They returned to the Hollow and got April settled in and after doing so, Lorelai made the excuse of having a headache so she could take a nap.

Luke could see through it but knew that she needed space after finding out they couldn't have a baby. Yes, it had hurt him as well, but it had to be worse for her. He instead busied himself with April, he too thankful she was around to keep them distracted.

The next morning, Sunday morning to be exact, Lorelai and April were leaving the diner ready to go out shopping for the day. April could tell that there was something up with the couple but wasn't sure if she should ask. On the drive to the mall, she had noticed the distant look on Lorelai's face and decided to talk to her about it.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you and Dad? You two have been in a different mood since I arrived. Am I making things weird for you two?"

The question shock Lorelai. "What? No, nothing is weird because you're here. We're excited that you're here. It's just yesterday...I don't know if your Dad would be wanting me to tell you this, but Rory already knows. Yesterday I found out from my doctor that I wasn't able to have anymore kids."

"Oh." April felt bad for bringing up the question and stayed silent.

"Hey, don't feel bad about bringing it up, okay? We only have to explain the whole thing to my dad tonight as well. You were curious, it's fine. It just...yesterday it was just dropped on me so I was kind of down, you know?"

"I understand. So that wasn't a headache you had last night?"

"No. Sorry I didn't really spend anytime with you two last night like it was planned out. I just wasn't really in the mood to see people."

"It's okay."

* * *

While Lorelai and April were going on their shopping spree, Rory was in Litchfield ready to pay a visit to her grandfather. She knocked on the door and plastered a smile on her face when Richard answered the door.

"Rory! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Hey, Grandpa." Her voice was odd, Richard thought. "Um...can I talk to you about something...concerning Mom and Luke?"

Instantly worried, Richard led Rory to the living room so they could talk. "Did they hit another rough patch?"

Rory nodded her head slowly. "Um...yeah. Kind of. Mom told me she and Luke were going to start trying for a baby..."

"That's wonderful!"

"But, she went to the doctor yesterday and she told Mom that she can't get pregnant because scar tissue or something. But Paris heard us talking and after I dropped Mom off to meet Luke at the airport to pick up April, she was talking to me and told me a way that I can help. See there's this surrogate thing. Apparently there's two different types. One is traditional and the other is gestational. With traditional the surrogate mother would be the biological mother, but with gestational both Mom and Luke would be the biological parents. The thing is they would need IVF for the gestational surrogacy. And I don't have the money for IVF. I really want to do this for them, Grandpa. Out of everyone I know, Mom and Luke...they don't belong with anyone else and after everything they been through, they really deserve to have baby together."

"So you would like me to help with this?"

"I'll pay it back. I promise. And it won't affect anything with Yale. I can stay home while I'm carrying it so they can go through the whole pregnancy with me."

Richard placed a hand on his granddaughter's arm. "Rory, there is no need to pay me back. I am more than willing to help with this. It will, however take some time to talk them into this."

"I'll explain the whole thing to them. Paris informed me on everything I need to know about it. And technically you're supposed to have at least one kid..."

"I know some people; I'll pull the strings."

"So...tonight at dinner?"

"Tonight at dinner."

"Thank you Grandpa."

* * *

It was around five when Lorelai and April returned to the house. "Sorry we're got back so late. I needed some retail therapy!"

"Is my credit card broke?"

"No. The numbers are just a little worn off."

"Go put your stuff away, your dad and Rory will be here soon.

Polite conversation circulated around the table. That was until Lorelai decided she had to inform her father of her infertility.

"So, Dad. Um...God this just doesn't get any easier. I'm just going to be blunt, it's the easiest way for me. I can't give you anymore grandchildren."

The table was quiet as Richard and Rory looked at each other. "Hey, April," Rory began politely, "do you think you can go hang out in my room with the stereo on or something?"

Without protest the young girl walked to Rory's room and turned the stereo on.

"I was talking to Paris after I came back from taking you to the airport..."

"Oh boy," Lorelai muttered.

"Quiet. Anyway, she heard us talking. There is a way for you to have a baby, or babies however many times you want to do it. There's this whole surrogate mother thing. You can do it two ways, traditional, which is where the surrogate is the biological mother to the baby because it was her eggs for the baby, or gestational which is where the surrogate has no relation to the baby because the actual mother's eggs are used. So anyway, gestational requires IVF for the eggs and I talked to Grandpa about it. We want to do this for you. He is willing to pay for the IVF process and I am willing to carry the baby. I already figured out how it would work out. Yes, I will be pregnant and attending Yale but it won't get in the way of my classes. Plus I can come live at home and just drive to class each day. We feel that out of everyone you know you two are the ones that deserve a baby most. Please, don't fight us on this. Let us do this for you."

Lorelai had tears welling up in her eyes over how selfless her daughter is. She knew Rory was just as stubborn as she was and wouldn't go down without a fight. Over the table, Lorelai reached for Rory's hands. "Let us think about it. Talk it over. Okay? I don't want you to regret doing this."

"I won't regret it. There is nothing holding me back. Look at it this way, I'm graduating in May. Right now it is just the end of November. If we do it now, the pregnancy will only be six months in. And I plan on getting a job around here, I've been planning on it since you and Luke got back together."

"Let us think about it tonight and we'll talk to both of you about it tomorrow, deal?" Luke bargained with Richard and Rory.

"Deal."

**A/N: It seems a little weird, but I was reading an article about it for school a while ago and just remembered it after I made Lorelai basically infertile. Oh and for the sake of this story, the timing is off than in the show and (I'm sorry to the Logan/Rory fans) Logan never happened. Reviews are always welcomed :) I'll post more if I can tomorrow. **


	18. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 18: Decisions

Later that night after Richard and Rory left and April had gone to bed, Luke and Lorelai sat on their bed, both thinking about Rory's offer.

"What should we be thinking right now?" Lorelai asked.

Luke grabbed her hand and looked at her. "We should be thinking that your daughter is extremely selfless. I still can't believe that she offered to do that."

"Same here. I just don't want her to regret making her first pregnancy by being pregnant with her sibling for her mother. I normally wouldn't even give this a second thought but..."

"You really want a baby," Luke finished for her.

Lorelai nodded, squeezing his hand. "I really, really want a baby. With you. We can do the gestational one...we'll both be the biological parents."

Luke was willing to do whatever Lorelai wanted. He himself did want a baby with her, but would only use Rory's plan if Lorelai wanted to. "Look, I'm leaving you up to decide what we do. I am fine with whatever you want to do."

"I think...we should let her do this. After I talk to her about it more. You know, make sure she's really okay with all of this."

Luke nodded his head and Lorelai leaned over to kiss him square on the lips.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai was heading out to New Haven to visit Rory. She really wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go down. She felt...weird about it. About her daughter carrying her other child to term. Lorelai walked up to Rory's door and knocked.

"Lorelai, hi," Paris greeted with sympathy when she answered the door.

"Paris. Is Rory here?"

Paris let Lorelai in and went to inform Rory that her mother had arrived. Rory walked out and sat on the couch next to Lorelai.

"So? Did you think about it?"

"We did. Luke and I talked about it after everyone left and April went to bed."

"Well?"

"Patience. We talked about it. How do you really feel about doing it? It's going to be your first pregnancy and I don't want you to regret doing this for me and Luke."

"Mom, I won't regret it. I want a sibling just as bad as you and Luke want a baby. Let me and Grandpa do this for you."

"Luke and I decided that if you're really okay with all of this then, yes, we want you to do it."

Rory smiled. "Really? You and Luke are really going to let me and Grandpa do this for you?"

"If you keep asking questions like that I'll change my mind," Lorelai threatened. "Okay...I have to head back. April and I are going out for lunch and to have some girl time away from Stars Hollow. You should come with us!"

"I don't want to intrude..."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, you wouldn't be. Besides now when April asks Yale questions you'll be there to answer and I won't have to say 'uh...I don't know' it'll be fun."

* * *

After some coaxing, Rory had agreed to go out with her mother and April. The two Gilmore women arrived back in Stars Hollow to pick April up from the diner and headed off for Hartford. The conversations flowed smoothly, Yale questions answered truthfully. Though throughtout the day, Lorelai still had the whole surrogate thing on her mind.

"Rory," Lorelai finally addressed.

"Yeah?"

"When are doing the surrogate thing?"

"Oh. Grandpa got us into some place for this week. I talked to him after we left the house last night. He pulled some strings since this would be my first pregnancy and to be a surrogate you're required to have already had a pregnancy or two."

"Oh, so you two just assumed Luke and I would agree to this plan?"

"Yes."

After hearing the exchange, April was curious. "What are you talking about? Rory's going to be a surrogate?"

"Oh...Luke and I were going to talk to you about it tonight. Rory told us that she's willing to be a surrogate mother for Luke and me."

"But wouldn't that make Dad and Rory the biological parents. That seems...weird."

"And awkward. Ew my kid having a baby with my boyfriend. Gross! But, no there is another type of surrogacy. One where your dad and I would be the biological parents; it's called gestational surrogate."

"Oh yeah! We learned a little about that in school. Advanced Biology. I can't believe I forgot about that. So Rory and I are going to have a sibling?"

"Well, we're going to try. Hopefully it will happen the first time we do it."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Wrote this out yesterday but didn't have a chance to post it until today because I had some family things to deal with. There's a good possibility that chapter 19 will be up before midnight too.**


	19. Let It Begin

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 19: Let It Begin

Rory had the choice of living in Luke's apartment or moving back into the house; she chose the house. Lorelai and Rory spent Monday together packing up Rory's belongings at the apartment and Tuesday Luke was helping them move everything back to the house. But now, it was Thursday. The day where Rory's grand plan would begin. Before helping Rory on Monday, Luke and Lorelai had to go and 'donate' their part of the plan. Lorelai and Rory waited in the waiting room for thirty minutes before Rory was called back.

"Are you coming, Mom?"

"I think it'd be a little awkward watching so, no. But thanks for doing this, kid."

"It's no problem. So...I'll be back."

Lorelai waited in the waiting room, reading an article in a magazine, picking away at her chipped nail polish, returning to the article she had tossed back on the table. It felt like hours had gone by, but it was only thirty minutes. After the process was done, Rory requested Lorelai come back while the doctor talked to her. Both Rory and Lorelai were already instructed on everything from Paris, so it was an easy conversation.

"Now all we have to do is wait two weeks."

"Thank you for letting me do this for you and Luke, Mom. Now I can pay you back for all the guilt trips of 'I gave you life' you have always given me," Rory gloated.

Lorelai stood, mouth open. Playfully, she replied, "I knew there was a motive behind this."

"Totally," Rory replied sarcastically.

* * *

Luke entered the house later that night to find Lorelai and Rory conked out on the couch with the television on. It brought a smile to his face because this time last year, Lorelai and Rory had just began talking to each other again and now it was like nothing even happened between the two. Luke lightly tapped Lorelai's shoulder to wake her up but nothing happened. He nudged her once more and she stirred and looked up.

"Hey."

"Hi," she answered groggily. Lorelai looked over to see Rory leaning on her arm while she held it. "That explains why I can't feel my arm." Lorelai untangled herself from her daughter, laid her back and tucked her in with the blanket they rested on the back of the couch. "Come on," Lorelai said pointing towards the stairs.

They sat up against the head board as they were talking. Lorelai filled Luke in on everything the doctor had said.

"I already told both of you that it's healthy eating and no coffee."

"We know, we know. I already promised her that I wouldn't eat or drink anything she can't. It's called solidarity."

"And you think you can do that for nine months?" He asked knowing she couldn't.

"I know I can. Why, you don't believe me?"

"I don't believe you," Luke replied honestly.

"Thanks for the honesty, babe. Fine. Let's make a bet. I won't eat or drink anything Rory can't eat or drink. And if I win, I pick the name of the baby."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack, mister."

"Fine. And if I win, you're eating healthy for a year."

"It's set then. Shake on it so I can go to sleep, please."

* * *

The two weeks came and went. April had to go back to New Mexico, Lorelai was still winning the bet even when Luke tried to give her junk food hidden in what she ordered, Luke was doing everything he could so Lorelai would lose because if she won, their kid would have some weird name with some reference no one would ever understand.

But now, Lorelai and Rory stood in a drug store in Hartford.

"I never realized there were so many," Rory commented.

"I never really looked. I just grabbed the first one my eyes saw when I was pregnant with you."

"So..." Rory was cut off by the sound of Emily Gilmore's voice.

"Lorelai! Rory! How wonderful to see you." Emily, ever so observant still hadn't noticed what the girls stood in front of...until she walked over to them. Emily narrowed her eyes at Lorelai. "You're pregnant. That's why you won't marry Christopher! He doesn't even know, does he?" Emily took their silence as confirmation to what she had just said and walked away.

"Well, that was fun," Lorelai joked.

"She's going to call him now," Rory stated knowingly.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Shit! Damn it."

"Let's pick three quickly and head back to the diner and fill Luke in."

Thirty five minutes later, the girls were rushing into the diner and running up the stairs to the old apartment without a word. That had Luke worried so he ran after them.

"What was that about?"

"It's been two weeks so we went to go get some tests in Hartford and guess of all the people in Hartford found us? That's right, ladies and gentlemen, Emily Gilmore. And now, as Rory so kindly pointed out, she's going to call Christopher and tell him that I'm pregnant! She assumed that's why I'm not marrying him," Lorelai said all in one breath.

"Sit. Calm. Breath," Rory instructed as Luke looked stunned.

"Okay, okay. I just...I really don't want to see him again. Especially after what happened. But then he'll come here and accuse me of being pregnant, and knowing him, he'll do it in the middle of the diner or town and every busybody will hound on us."

Luke could see that Lorelai was getting worked up, so he suggested something. "Rory, how many of the uh...did you get?"

"We bought three."

"Take two, leave one here. That's exciting, right, Lorelai? Finding out that Rory's plan is working."

Lorelai nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared. Please, Rory go take it."

The trio sat in the old apartment after Rory came out of the bathroom and waited. Five minutes, the longest five minutes since nineteen-eighty-four, were finally up.

"You two go look. It's your news. I'm just delivering it."

Lorelai laughed. "That is so true if you're pregnant."

Luke and Lorelai entered the bathroom and found the two tests Rory left on the sink. They looked at each other after looking down and seeing the results.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Emily Gilmore had just arrived back from running the very few errands she had to make. Once she entered the house, she picked up the cordless phone and sat down in the living room. Dialing the now very familiar number, Emily had a smug smile on her face.

"Hello?"

"Christopher?"

"Emily! Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just thought I would call and tell you that I ran into the girls today. The were in a drug store...looking at pregnancy tests. And it wasn't Rory that was holding a box. This should make her want to get married. There's no reason not to want to marry you now."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I am saying that Lorelai is pregnant. I think it's time you paid Stars Hollow a visit. Perhaps a permanent visit."

On the other end of the line, Christopher's confused face turned into a smirk. "Yeah. I'll be there within the next few hours."

**Sorry, I had to bring Emily in one more time. After her 'arrival' in the chapter, she may be in the next but if she's not, this was her last appearance in Going Back :) And **_**please**_** don't hate me for Christopher coming back. He'll be gone soon, that's all I'm going to say.**


	20. Tests Dads and Drama

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Sorry to have those who have been asking for an update. I was thinking up the confrontations that will happen. And as I was thinking of them, more ideas for different fics popped into my head so I have been writing those down. So since it has been almost a whole week since I last updated, I'm going to try to post two or three chapters today.**

Chapter 20: Tests, Dads and Drama

The moment after receiving Emily's phone call, Christopher got in his car, leaving Gigi with the nanny, and began the drive to Stars Hollow to confront Lorelai on her pregnancy with what he assumed was his child.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai threw the tests in the trash and retreated back to the living room area of Luke's old apartment.

"Well?" Rory asked anxiously.

"Well, it worked," Lorelai announced with a smile on her face. Rory got up off the couch and the two Gilmore girls hugged each other tightly. "Thank you, Rory. Really. I don't even know how to pay you back for this."

Rory shook her head. "No, Mom. It's okay; I don't want you the pay anything back. Think of this as a payback for everything you have done for me through the years."

"You're the best, kid. Oh! We have to call Grandpa and tell him."

Knowing that her mother was happy, Rory winced as she brought up the Emily situation. "Are you going to tell him the Grandma saw us?"

"I guess I should, huh?" In response, Rory only nodded as Luke stood in the background, smiling at the excitement of the two.

* * *

Richard sat in his new study, that was now fully furnished by Lorelai, reviewing various papers for work. As he made his way on to page ten, the phone rang. Putting the papers down, he look at the called ID, provided by Lorelai, and smiled when his daughter's name appeared. He knew that today was two weeks since the began to try the surrogacy and he also knew that today would be the day that Rory would take the home test.

"Hello, Lorelai."

_"I see someone is finally using that caller ID," _Lorelai answered in response. By the tone of her voice, Richard knew that something was up.

"Yes. I have been using it for the past week. It's very useful. How are you, my dear?"

_"I'm great. Everyone here is great. Luke and I just found out that Rory's plan is working. We went out earlier today to get the tests."_

"That's wonderful, Lorelai! You and Luke deserve this and I'm very proud of Rory for helping. If Rory would not have suggested it, I would have looked into it myself and found someone."

_"I believe you, too. But there was one little downfall with finding out. See we went out of town to buy the test so no one in Stars Hollow would suspect anything, but while in the pharmacy...we had an encounter with Emily. She acted...I don't know...happy, I guess would be the word, to see us. But then she saw what I had in my hand, which were one of the tests and flipped. It's crazy. She said that that was the reason I wouldn't marry Christopher and guess that he didn't know. I think she took our silence as confirmation and stormed off..."_

"Well, this has been one eventful day for you. Are you worried your mother...I'm sorry Emily will try to do something?"

_"That's exactly what I'm worried about. She had that glint in her eye. The 'ha-ha I have something on Lorelai' glint. My luck she'll probably call Christopher and tell bought three tests...Luke suggested that Rory only take two so one is available if we have to prove ourselves. Which I'm hoping doesn't happen."_

"Luke is a smart man. That was a logical thought, but unfortunately knowing Emily she probably already called him. I thought you got a restraining order?"

On the other side of the phone, Lorelai winced. _"I didn't go through with it. I wanted to but everything piled up so fast. Fighting with Emily of the stupid party, helping you move, Luke moving in, the custody case over April, Luke and I wanting to have a baby, finding out that it would be a miracle if I did get pregnant and Rory's idea for surrogacy. I forgot all about it."_

"And understandably so. Luke is there to protect you, correct?"

_"Correct."_

"Then I wouldn't worry that much. Luke will take care of you and Rory."

_"Okay. I'll try to be calm about it. And we're going out to dinner tonight if you want to come. I know it's last minute and all..."_

"I would be delighted to join you."

The exchanged pleasantries and ended the call with a promise of seeing each other later.

Lorelai put her phone away and looked at Luke and Rory. "Now we go to the diner and wait."

* * *

The trio headed down to the diner and Lorelai and Rory chatted over anything and everything. The three of them were engaged in a conversation when the bells above the door jingled.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes; she should have known that he would be here as fast as humanly possible. "Christopher," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Emily tells me you're pregnant. Is that why you won't marry me anymore? I'm guessing _he _is going to play daddy to my child."

All eyes were on Lorelai as the diner grew silent. "Christopher...I'm not pregnant."

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah just like you didn't believe me the first time I told you I was pregnant. For your information I was on the pill when we were together because I didn't want anymore children with you. So even if I was pregnant, you wouldn't be the father. Just go home."

"I want proof. Go take another test."

Lorelai shook her head and was thankful Luke told Rory to keep one available. "Fine. You stay here. I'm going to go upstairs and do it myself. Luke, if I'm not back in five minutes, come upstairs."

The diner stayed quiet until Lorelai disappeared up the stairs, then conversation broke out. Many town folk believed that it was a possibility for Lorelai to be lying to Christopher because of his anger problems. Others believed Lorelai when she said she wasn't pregnant. But they would all have to wait until Lorelai reappeared.

Upstairs, Lorelai washed her hands and began waiting the five minutes. She knew that there was a one in a million chance that it could come back positive, but at this point, for her sake, she was hoping and praying that it came back negative. It would just save her family from a lot of problems. The five minutes were up and she picked the test up and walked back to the diner. Seeing Christopher stand in the diner with a smug smile on his face, she walked over to him.

Shoving the test in his face, Lorelai looked at him. "Here; See, not pregnant. You just came here and made an ass of yourself yet again. When will you ever learn what's best for you? And stop listening to Emily. I'm pretty sure she continued planning that damn party..."

"We did. And it can still happen, Lor."

"Lor-e-lai," Lorelai said, annoyed with the childhood nickname. "And, no it's not going to happen. I'm with Luke and I'm staying with Luke." Taking a glance in Luke's direction, she turned her attention back to Christopher. "You should leave...before Luke forcibly removes you."

Christopher looked at Lorelai then Rory and back at Lorelai. "Fine. But don't come crawling back to me when he leaves you out of his life again." And with those parting words, Christopher left the diner and stormed out of town in his Volvo.

The next morning at the Dragonfly, Michel entered the kitchen with the cordless phone. "Lorelai it is for you."

"Who is it, Michel?"

"I do not know. Some woman."

Rolling her eyes, Lorelai took the phone. "Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai this is your mother. Christopher told me all about his visit to Stars Hollow. He told me you're with the diner man again. Honestly, Lorelai! Just start up with Christopher again. You can still get married...the wedding is still planned."

Lorelai ended the call and returned it to the front desk. Turning to Michel, she commented, "very funny."

"I think so."

"I'll make a deal with you. I give you a raise of five dollars an hour if you warn me or don't even tell me at all if my mother calls."

With his eyebrows raised, Michel looked at Lorelai. "You are serious? And you will not take back the offer?"

"Michel, I swear on everything I own that I will not take back the offer."

With a deal made, Lorelai made a mental note to change both her home phone and cell phone number.

**A/N: Yes, Christopher came back...I'm sorry, I just needed him in it one last time to show that even with Luke, Lorelai and Rory in high spirits over the pregnancy, he cannot bring either Gilmore down. I said before that it was probably Emily's last appearance but as of right now I'm up in the air about it. Yes, I have Lorelai and Michel in agreement and in a sort-of friendly manner. Thought about making Lorelai pregnant when she took the test, but I decided against it. **


	21. Talks, Houses and Fights

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 **

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

Chapter 21: Talks, Houses and Fights

When Luke, Lorelai and Rory returned from their dinner with Richard, the town was buzzing with gossip. Looks turned to Lorelai, which made her self-conscious of her moves. Sookie called her and had told her what the current topic on the gossip mill was; why did Lorelai have a pregnancy test? When she heard she rolled her eyes. Only select people knew of the situation, those being Sookie, Luke, Richard, Rory and herself. When she had called Sookie to tell her, Sookie had to take an oath on everything in both the inn kitchen as well as her home kitchen that she would not tell anyone, not even Jackson, of the positive test. The three of them, Luke, Lorelai and Rory had talked it over and decided that the town would find out on their own.

"Let's just get home, I don't want to be out around the town getting interrogated."

"No diner? You don't want any coffee?" Luke asked, still trying to get her to cave.

"I told you that I'm not drinking any coffee during the next nine months, but nice try. Trying to get me to cave when I'm feeling down."

"You're a mean man, Luke," Rory joked.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm and hugged it. "I'm telling you, I am going to win this bet and when I do I'm going to be naming this baby. I'll get to name it whatever I want. Won't that be fun?"

"Nothing of any kind of reference. I mean it."

"Don't worry, Lukey. I have them picked out already. And you're not going to know until Rory pops it out."

Rory looked at her mother. "Gee, thanks. Couldn't have said it a little better?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You won't know until the baby is here."

"Better."

* * *

The next day, Luke was at work in the diner, the gossip still buzzing over Lorelai's test. Meanwhile, Lorelai and Rory were home.

"So, what's this bet?"

"Oh. He doesn't think I can go nine months without coffee, junk food or unhealthy food. So I told him if I win then I get to name the baby without his say in the matter. If I lose, which I won't, I have to eat it for a whole year or something...I wasn't really listening."

"And that's why you have the names picked out?"

"Yup. I'm going to go with Mia Grace if it's a girl and William Richard if it's a boy."

"Aw. And they're normal names."

"I didn't even consider abnormal names," Lorelai finished with a smile. "But I'm hoping it's a boy, you know? Because I have you and Luke has April and you're both girls..."

"Obviously."

"Hush. And the doctor said it would be a miracle if I got pregnant, so we're not even trying anymore it's just whatever. But now that your plan is working, this is our last shot to have a baby. So I really hope it's a boy because he'll have someone to join his he-man woman haters club and have someone to teach fishing and baseball and whatever manly things there are to do."

"I can understand that. But, what if it's a girl?"

"Well...she'll have him wrapped around her finger. I already know he'll spoil her. But I'm wishing for a boy."

"Well, we can know in a few months."

"We can. Did I ever thank you for this?"

"I believe you have."

* * *

Later that night, Rory was out with Lane while Luke and Lorelai were out in Hartford.

"You realize we have to move now, right?" Luke.

"I know. I looked into it and, if you want, the Twickham house is still on the market. The price has gone down since no one has even looked at the house since you did."

"And you're okay with that now?"

"Yeah...I didn't want to move last year because of the fight between me and Rory. I couldn't move and sell the house without talking to her about it first. We already talked about it too. And she's fine with it. Like you said there are tons a bedrooms. Rory can have her own as well as April. We can have a decent sized nursery. One can be turned into a library or an office. We can do anything with them, really."

"And you're sure you want to do this? We're not backing out of it this time."

"I'm sure."

Two days later, Luke had talked to Taylor about buying the house, much to Taylor's enjoyment. It was decided that Luke could put an offer on now and since hardly anyone had looked at the house it was more than likely going to because Luke and Lorelai's house.

Luke, however, did need to fire out Taylor's assumptions of wanting the house because Lorelai was pregnant. It was a touchy subject when someone would bring it up. That was what sparked a fight last night after coming back from the town meeting.

As they were leaving the meeting, Patty was able to stop Lorelai, who had gone to the meeting with Rory, and began to ask her when she and Luke were going to have kids. Lorelai simply answered, "I don't know." In a way it was the truth, but it still left Lorelai upset after they were released leaving Rory to comfort her. Once back at the house, Rory had explained what happened to Luke when Lorelai headed straight upstairs.

_"Rory told me Patty stopped and asked you when we were having kids."_

_"Oh, yeah she did."_

_"Why are you upset over them asking."_

_"Because Luke. They keep asking me when we're going to have a baby and all I can answer is I don't know. The only thing I know is that Rory is going to go through a pregnancy for us and it will be our baby but I can't have one myself! It's like they're throwing it in my face saying 'ha ha Lorelai can't have anymore babies' and it hurts, Luke."_

_"But they don't know about that," Luke answered._

_"I know. And that's why I'm just going to tell Patty to spread it around. This way people stop asking me because not only does it get me upset but it's pretty damn annoying! Every corner I turn, any time I'm in the diner they're there asking me when I'm going to get pregnant."_

_"You're not going to tell them," Luke said firmly._

_"And why the hell not?"_

_"Because it's none of their damn business!"_

_"Well I'm getting tired of the questioning they give me over it. It's not my fault that I can't have anymore kids myself. I didn't ask for it!"_

_"They will just give you sympathy looks."_

_"I'd rather have sympathy looks than the questioning. And it's me that's the problem, my body that can't get pregnant so why can't I tell them why we can't have a kid without Rory's help?!"_

_"You're not telling them."_

_"You don't get to tell me what to do. You're not my father." And with that, Lorelai walked out of the room and down to Rory's bedroom. She lightly knocked on the door. _

_"You're going to ask if you can sleep in here with me?"_

_"You heard it?"_

_"Every word. Extra blankets are in the closet. Get comfortable, I'll be right back."_

So all in all, Luke and Lorelai still had not said a word since last night since he was out of the house before the girls woke up and she had purposefully avoided the diner. And the town of Stars Hollow could tell that there was a problem between the two because Lorelai was nowhere to be found and Luke's food had come out burnt.

Babette reported to Patty that there was yelling coming from the house last night but she couldn't hear what they were saying all she knew was that it was a fight about babies. And that got the townies started on all new rumors. Rumors that eventually made their way to Lorelai.

**A/N: Not how I wanted the chapter to come out. But I thought well, Taylor could bring something like that up and that could send Luke into a whole different mood, especially after a flashback of a fight over the subject. But I do know that this is definitely _not_ one of my best chapters.  
****Someone messaged me and asked me to write a L/L fic of one of the following episodes:**  
**Bon Voyage  
Lorelai? Lorelai?  
Lorelai's First Cotillion  
In the Clamor and the Clangor  
Love, Daisies and Troubadours/ Sadie, Sadie  
Like Mother, Like Daughter/ The Ins and Outs of Inns**  
**I want to take a vote on which episode I should use because I cannot decide. If you do want to choose leave it in a review or PM me. I'll wait until this weekend to tally up whatever votes I do get then start it up and have chapter 1 up of it by Monday.**


	22. Making Up

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 22: Making Up

As Lorelai made her way home from Doose's, she overheard several townspeople talking about the fight that broke out with Luke the night before. One of them being Patty. Having heard enough, and not caring about what Luke said, Lorelai walked up to Patty.

"Lorelai, darling! How are you? We all heard about the fight last night. Does Luke not want anymore kids?"

"Actually, that's what I'm here to talk about. It's not that Luke doesn't want kids, it's that I can't have anymore. And frankly with everyone discussing the 'Luke and Lorelai need to have a baby' it's getting annoying. Especially to me. Can you spread it around? Tell everyone to stop asking me when Luke and I are having a baby, it would be a great help."

With the sympathic look Luke told her she would get, Patty agreed and Lorelai knew that everyone would know in less than a half hour. With her mission complete, she headed home to avoid everyone around her.

When Lorelai got home, Rory was back from Lane's and the two decided to watch movies for the rest of the day.

"So, I told Patty."

"Luke's going to freak. He made it clear last night he didn't want them to know."

"I know. But he has to understand that it makes me feel...I don't even know how to explain it. It gets me in a bad mood."

"I know. Well, if a fight does happen to break out, you're more than welcome to sleep in my bed with me. I make great company."

"That you do, my friend. That you do. You know how to calm me down too. I didn't keep you up last night with crying did I?"

Rory shook her head. "No. I didn't want to go to sleep until you were able to fall asleep."

"I have the best daughter."

"Well I try."

When Luke returned home that night, Rory decided to give the two privacy by heading to her room.

"You told Patty about us?"

"I told her about me. I told her that it's not you that doesn't want kids it's me that can't have anymore."

"You're only hurting yourself by doing that."

"No, Luke, I'm not. I actually feel better because I won't have people watching everything I do and asking me when we're going to have a baby! God you don't understand how it makes me feel. Come talk to me when you have the 'I'm an asshole' stick out of your ass." With that, Lorelai stomped up the steps and locked the bedroom door. As usual, she went to the calendar and put an 'X' through the days date and that's when she realize the reason for Luke's mood. Feeling like an ass herself, Lorelai made her way downstairs again.

"I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"You didn't realize what?" He asked wanting to see if she realized what the day way.

"That tomorrow is November thirtieth."

"Come here," Luke said. Lorelai made her way over to the couch where Luke sat and sat herself on his lap while her arms were around his neck hugging him.

"I'm sorry. I've just been so upset with everyone pressuring me with having a baby the date slipped my mind."

"It's okay."

"The whole 'I'm an asshole' stick that's in your ass...can we maybe forget that comment?"

"Yeah, we can."

* * *

Having heard the voices die down, Rory peeked her head out of her bedroom door and watched as Luke looked up, most likely looking at her mother as she walked down the stairs. Then she heard the apology. She, too had forgotten all about Luke's 'Dark Day' as it became to be known as. Rory smiled when she heard Luke call Lorelai over and seeing Lorelai sit on his lap while hugging him.

Rory knew that this time was right. The couple would make it this time. Although how they got there was not ideal, they still got there. Rory remembered when she had walked into her childhood home the day she had gotten the phone call for Rory to come home. How she found her mother and Luke making out on the floor. And the scared feeling she got in her gut when she had a good look at Lorelai's face. It's all in the past now but it would always be remembered by as both a good day and a bad day. Something everyone could now live with.

Deciding her mother wouldn't need her room for the night, Rory went about getting ready for bed. She laid there for an unknown amount of time until she had to get up for her iPod and headphones when she heard her mother giggling and the echo of those giggles. She shrugged it off just happy that the favorite couple of Stars Hollow had made up.

* * *

Upstairs, Luke and Lorelai laid next to each other.

"I like making up. We should fight more," Lorelai said.

"No. Then the diner would be full of the town crazies gossiping about is because Babette can hear everything we say. During out fights."

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops."

"I'm really sorry about forgetting what tomorrow is."

"And I'm sorry about not considering how you felt about this whole gossip thing with the town."

"Okay. Hey, we figured out how to get that stick out."

"Well we'll just have to remember how to do it, then."

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

* * *

The next day, knowing Luke never went into work on this particular day, Rory made sure she was up before Lorelai and Luke. After hearing their apologies the night before, Rory decided that today should be a family day only. Minus the exception of April who was in New Mexico. She was up before her mother and basically father and went about setting up for the day. She went out and bought food that she knew Luke would eat, and would help Lorelai win the bet with Luke and had movies ready to go. Movies that Luke had actually seen a liked before, according to Lorelai. Rory made a mental note to explain that her mother gave up the information about the movies. Just as she finished setting breakfast up on the table, Lorelai walked out to the kitchen. On her way down, Lorelai had noticed what was set up in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, her voice still raspy from sleeping. "And why are you up so early?"

"I figured we could just do I family day to day since it's _that _day. You know show him he's not alone on this day anymore. And it's eight in the morning, I can be up at eight. The question is why are _you_ up at eight."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Because it's my house and I can wake up whenever I want?" Lorelai offered.

"Try again. Here's a hint I had to keep my ear buds in my ears alone with my iPod on. I get the whole 'making up' process but that many times?" Rory mock-scolded her mother.

"Sorry, Mom. Couldn't help it." Lorelai shrugged. "Should we wake the man up?" Lorelai asked ready to change the subject.

"Let's."

Lorelai and Rory walked upstairs and began to poke Luke to wake him up. Luke attempted swatting Lorelai's hands away but failed.

"At least he's not a biter," Rory observed.

"Okay, hey. That was one time..." she trailed off seeing Rory's pointed look. "It was only four times. In your whole life. Four bites in twenty three years is no big deal," Lorelai defended herself.

Both intense in the memory, they failed to notice Luke wake up. "You bit your own daughter?"

"It wasn't like she was four when I did it."

"No. I was seven. And then I was thirteen, fifteen and sixteen," Rory supplied."

Rolling her eyes, Lorelai looked at Rory. "Just explain to the man what you planned for us today."

"You rhymed! Anyway, today I planned breakfast, which I got from the diner so it's okay to eat, as well with movies that Mom said you like. I thought we could have a family day. Because we know that today is..."

"I get it. Thanks, Rory," Luke said with a genuine smile. "Now this breakfast...does it happen to be unhealthy?"

"Nope. I'm helping Mom with the bet. If I have my way, she'll win. And the names she has picked out are just so cute," Rory teased.

"You are your mother's child."

"Thanks, I try," Rory replied with a smile and turned to leave the room. "Breakfast is on the table. If you're not down in five minutes I'm coming back up."

**A/N: So much writers block with this chapter! So I had to recruit my friend in for help. So she gave me the idea the dark day and how to show Luke he doesn't have to be alone anymore. So I'm thinking the next chapter will jump ahead a little just to get the pregnancy moving along. Thank you for all the reviews :)**


	23. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 **

**james-dean: because of the way this is set up I decided not to include Logan in this fic**

**Okay speeding things up a bit this chapter is three months later after the last chapter.**

Chapter 23:Surprises

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!" Lorelai asked Rory as she paced around in her daughter's bedroom.

"You're a big girl you can handle this."

"But Luke..."

"Will understand. Go talk to him."

Lorelai sighed knowing her daughter was right. She had to go tell him. It would affect his life too. Rory had to practically pushed her mother out of the house and in the direction of the diner. She hated when her daughter acted like the mother in their relationship but at the same time, she was glad for it.

Reluctantly, Lorelai made her way to the diner. Just her luck it was packed, full of regulars and the biggest gossips around. Lorelai took in a deep breath and walked in the diner. Her eyes met Luke's and she nodded her head towards the curtain dividing the diner to the staircase that leads to the old apartment. Confused, Luke nodded.

After entering the old apartment, Lorelai was pacing back and forth. So deep in her thoughts, she hadn't heard Luke enter until he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"So there's something I need to tell you...why don't you sit? I think you'd like to sit for what I have to tell you."

Concerned, Luke sat down and pulled her down on his lap. "You can tell me anything."

"So...Rory is pregnant with our baby..."

"I'm aware of that."

"And that means in about six months we're going to have a baby on our hands."

"I know that too..."

"And um...in September we're going to have another baby," Lorelai winced waiting for his reaction.

He was confused not understanding what she had just said. "What?"

"Look, we haven't exactly been careful since that doctor said it probably would never happen but hey, it happened. I'm pregnant. And we're going to have two kids just a month apart."

"But she..."

"I know what she said, I was there. She said it would take a freaking miracle. Well guess what, that freaking miracle happened to us."

"Okay. We can handle it."

"Are you crazy?! I thought you would have flippped."

"It's life. We'll figure it out."

"Okay. I think our baby was created after that really big fight we had where Rory had to lock us in a room so we would talk to each other."

"Well it must have been some talk."

"Must have been," Lorelai replied before bending down and kissing him.

* * *

Being almost four months pregnant was beginning to show and Lorelai told her that she didn't have to cover it up. By this point in the pregnancy, only Lorelai, Rory, Luke, Richard, Sookie and Lane knew of how it all came about. Saturday was unusually warm for mid February, so Rory had decided to wear a light pair of jeans and one of her loose shirts that was now beginning to mold to her body.

Lorelai and Rory walked through town watching everyone set up for the Firelight Festival. The two walked by Patty's studio and Patty happened to be outside on a cigarette break. She saw the mother-daughter duo walking up and noticed a new shape to Rory.

"Rory, dear are you pregnant?"

Rory looked at Lorelai who nodded her head. "In a way... yes in a way...no."

"Oh?"

"I'm helping Mom and Luke. Since Mom has the whole..."

"I understand. That's lovely of you. How far along is it?"

"Almost four months, Patty," Lorelai supplied.

"So a baby Danes..." was all Patty mutered before running in the studio.

"You know what she's going to do," Lorelai said.

"Babette will be in the diner any minute now. We should go warn Luke."

"Good call."

Entering the diner, it was in a lull for now. Both Gilmores knew that come two minutes later the diner would be packed.

"Hey, Luke. We just wanted to warn you that Patty noticed," Rory explained as she waved a hand in front of her.

"So, as you call them, all the mental patients will be here any second," Lorelai informed watching the window. "And here we go with patient number one who is Kirk. Hey, he was supposed to be your daddy," Lorelai joked and the two women began to laugh remembering their 1-2-3 game years ago after Rory's first break up with Dean. "Come on. I think it's time to hide out. I don't want the strange man touching either of my kids," Lorelai half-joked.

* * *

Upstairs in the old apartment, Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch talking, waiting for Luke to come up and tell them it's okay to come down.

"So you never told me what Luke's whole reaction was. All you said was, 'he said that's life'," Rory said.

"Well, I came here and indicated that we had to talk. I told him it would be better for him to sit down when I told him and, like I was at home, I was pacing. But he stopped me by pulling me down to sit on his lap. And we talked about it. He didn't lose his cool or anything like I thought he would."

"I told you he would understand."

"Yeah, well. I really want to know if that doctor was right about the scar tissue, but I'm not sure if the can check it out while I'm pregnant. I just have a feeling that she was wrong."

"It's a possibility. I was talking to Paris about it last night. She said yes, it would take a miracle for you to get pregnant if you had scar tissue, but then she told me she talked to her professor the other day and was informed that they could have done surgery to remove it."

"I'm thinking I should get a new doctor, huh?"

"I would say so. And question them about everything. See if you get the same answers."

"I guess. So, how have you been feeling lately?"

Rory shrugged. "Fine, I guess. The morning sickness is basically gone, as you know. And the doctor said everything is going good, which again you know. I've been a little tired but that's normal apparently. I actually wanted to talk to you about the delivery."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, we already said it was going to be just you in there, I'm just wondering about the drugs you were so fond of...like am I getting them or not?"

"Luke and I talked about it. You can choose what you want. Take my advice and get them."

"I guess I should think it over. Think of all my options, go through it once with this one this way when I have my own I know which route I want to go."

"So your sibling is your guinea pig?" Lorelai joked.

"Definitely," Rory retorted. "I'm glad you and Luke let me do this for you."

"Even though I got pregnant a month later," Lorelai grumbled. "Two babies one month apart. That's going to be one hell of a story to tell. Did I tell you when I think it happened?"

"No...and please no imagery."

"Mommy doesn't share that part of her life with you. I think it happened when you locked us in the room until we started talking to each other and made up."

Rory laughed. "Well, you really did make up. And I only did that because you two were being extremely childish and it was a dumb fight that went too far."

"Okay, while it did go too far, in my defense it wasn't really my fault. Anna called me at the Inn and gave me problems over the whole 'I don't want you near April' conversation Anna and I had. I defended myself and my relationship with Luke when she started insulting us! So she called Luke and bitched at him about it..."

"And that led to your fight..."

"Exactly! But he didn't have to bring up _that _night and the mistakes I made in the following months. We had already got passed all of that."

"I do agree with you there. He took it too far with that. However you didn't need to throw it in his face that at least when Anna tried to ruin the relationship you didn't go and punch her in the face unlike he did with Christopher."

"I know, I know. And I've since apologized for that. Plus, after two days of not talking and him sleeping on the couch we made up because _someone_ locked us in a room."

"And you a get a baby out of that deal."

"We were already getting a baby before that deal. I'm still kind of freaked out that it happened. I mean that doctor said it would take a miracle; it would be a one in a million chance. It's crazy and I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it all while Luke is acting like it's a walk in the park. I've raised one baby by myself and that was hard work. Imagine how it's going to be one we have to babies with a month apart."

During Lorelai's mini rant, Rory started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're so screwed if either one of us is pregnant with twins."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "I didn't even think of that! Jeez I hope it's just one baby each." When she finished talking, a smile broke out on her face. "Luke's going to have to deal with two pregnant Gilmores. If you're anything like me during pregnancy you're going to be so cranky and grumpy."

"I guess he'll need reinforcements."

"Poor guy. Hey so does that mean I'm naming both of them when I win this contest?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"I think so. Probably because you won't be allowed to eat any junk food or drink any coffee if you wanted to. But, yeah I think the bet would count towards both babies."

**There's 23. I had planned from the beginning that Lorelai would get pregnant sometime during Rory's pregnancy my friend told me I should do it now to show how strong Luke and Lorelai are together that surprises such as children one month apart can't even bring the apart. Unless they reach a breaking point. **


	24. Houses

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 24: Houses

It had been a week since Lorelai had found out that she was pregnant and now she was dragging Luke all around Stars Hollow looking for a new house because staying in the Crap Shack was definitely not an option even with another addition added on. Now they needed, no matter what, at least five bedrooms. They had their eye on the Twickham house but since a blow-out between Luke and Taylor, Taylor was holding out the process for the Twickham house, so Lorelai suggested looking into more houses. Though she thought it would be impossible to find another one as big as the Twickham house.

They had found plenty of four bedroom houses but they were still too small to have double the baby furniture in it. Having enough of the house hunting and knowing Luke had a bank meeting in Hartford that day, Lorelai had a plan. She waited an hour after Luke left for his meetings and then headed to the Soda Shoppe.

"Taylor."

"Lorelai," Taylor said giving her a quick glance.

"So I need to talk to you about that house you and Luke were talking about."

Taylor shook his head, "I'm sorry, Lorelai but the process is taking much longer than I expected."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You haven't even began the process. I've had people look into it. No one has looked at the house in over six months. You're just wasting the town's money by having to pay for it's upkeeps. I'm sure everyone would love to hear where their tax money is going."

"You wouldn't."

"Patty is standing right outside her studio. I can walk right out the door, across the street and fill her in on everything you've been keeping from us."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want the house. You have ten seconds before I walk out that door. And once I walk out, you won't be able to change my mind on telling Patty."

Worried as to if she would really do it, Taylor hesitated but answered when he saw her making her way to the door. "Fine! I will call Luke and we will begin the process."

"Thank you. Now, I will keep my mouth shut about this little secret. Unless you spill to someone. That's when I go and tell Patty what exactly happened."

"You have my word that I won't tell anyone about this little...encounter."

Lorelai nodded her head. "Good choice."

* * *

Rory was making her way to the diner to meet Lorelai there. As she got closer, the more people stopped her and asked her about helping Luke and Lorelai. Rory avoided answering most questions and made her way into the diner. She spotted her mother sitting at a table and walked over.

"They're like paparazzi."

"Who?"

"The whole town. They keep on asking me how I feel or why did I do it. Thing like that. And it's driving me crazy."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Oh, did your plan work?"

"Oh yes it did," Lorelai answered with a smile. "He gave in when I told him I'd go tell Patty. And that if he ever mentioned it that I would go and tell Patty everything."

"Jeez. Remind me not to piss you off."

"It's not that he pissed me off. It's just that he pissed Luke off leaving me to deal with a grump. Plus we really need a bigger house. I mean it's going to be me, Luke, you, April, thing one and thing two," Lorelai said the last part in an almost inaudible whisper.

"True. You made a good point about the Crap Shack."

"I'm just sad that someone else is going to have it and make new memories in. I've lived in the house for almost ten years and have some of the best memories there. But I think it would be good to get out of there because of the bad memories that happened there, you know what I mean?"

"I get it."

* * *

Later that night, Luke walked upstairs after coming home from closing the diner. Lorelai could see he had a weird look on his face and wheels were turning in his head...and she had a feeling she knew what it was about. Once Luke finished getting ready for bed, he got in bed and sat next to Lorelai who was propped up reading a book.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Taylor came in today. All of a sudden the process is moving right along. I just can't figure out why he's speeding it up now."

Lorelai cleared her throat. "I know why. I know you wouldn't have wanted me to do it, but we really need that house. So I waited until after you left today to head over to the Soda Shoppe. My dad looked into it for me and turns out everyone in Stars Hollow was paying taxes for the upkeep on the Twickham house and that no one has looked at it in over six months. I kind of blackmailed him into starting the process because he hadn't even begun it yet."

"What did you do? Taylor never gives into people," Luke said amusedly.

"I pointed out Patty who was standing outside her studio. You know she likes to spread news and gossip around. I told him I would walk up to her and tell her what everyone has been paying for. I gave him ten seconds to answer and if he didn't answer, I was walking out the door and heading over to Patty and once I left nothing was going to change my mind."

"And he gave in?"

"He gave in. And I told him that if anyone should find out about our little secret I would tell Patty everything I knew. Wanting to avoid that, Taylor promised to keep our 'encounter' as he called it a secret."

"I can't believe you actually did something like that."

"Do you remember me telling you I pulled him by the shirt during the inn's renovations? Do you remember me coming to you and begging you about that damn ice cream truck that he never even got?" Lorelai reminded Luke while smiling.

Luke nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Crazy lady."

"But you love me for it."

"And I have no idea why."

**Short update. I didn't really want to add more to this chapter other than the housing talks. More to come tomorrow.**


End file.
